The Life Project: The Magic of Music
by DominoTyler
Summary: Sequel to my "The Life Project" story. Now that Hermione and Draco have taken the role of child, how will Ginny and Blaise handle it? And will Bellatrix escape and seek revenge now that Hermione is in such a helpless state? Read to find out. Disclaimer!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs! Or any recognizable material!**

Zaliya Lily Sent the 200th review to my first story, the Life Project! Congratulations! You win a holographic cookie since the story is over!

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

_Girlfriend—Avril Lavigne_

Ginny had seen plenty of strange things in her life. Her best friend was Harry Potter for Merlin's sake! But this...this was just too much!

Ginny held four year old Hermione as if she thought she were a bag of garbage. What do you do with a baby?

At the beginning of the school year, she had been placed in a special life class with the seventh years. The project for the year was to live with your "husband" and "children," and live a life like it was normal. Ginny and Blaise had spent the past several moths as toddlers, only growing to full size for events such as Hermione and Draco's "wedding," and for Christmas.

Ginny stood in the middle of the living room, her face turning crimson under the stares of everyone she'd invited to her Christmas party.

"Are you just going to leave Draco there?" Blaise Zabini, Ginny's soon-to-be husband demanded finally, marching forward to pick him up. They were wearing mini versions of the clothing they'd been wearing before.

"Mummy..." Hermione whimpered. "I's cold..."

"What's going on in here?"

Ginny spun around to see her mother and father had gotten home early.

"Oh, dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed upon seeing the toddlers. "Professor Snape must have made a mistake with the potions. I'd better owl everyone's parents to alert them."

She bustled out of the room.

"I think I'm just gonna...go..." a person said. Then, everyone but the life project students bolted.

All around them were toddlers. Baby Harry, Dean (who was all male again, thank Merlin), Ron, and Cho sat in the middle of the room, while Parvati (who wasn't a boy, strangely), Luna, Seamus, and Lavender scrambled to find their children.

Parvati picked up an adorable baby Harry, and shrieked. "He's so bony!"

"I'm sorry, mummy," he whispered. "Please don't call auntie Petunia. I'll be good...please..."

He rested his head against Parvati's chest.

Parvati's eyes filled with tears as she patted Harry on the back. "It's alright, baby...I forgive you...sh, sh."

"What do we do with them now?" Ginny asked. "Keep them at our houses? Will they change for New Years?"

"Yes, dear, but for now, I suppose you'll just have to look after them," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen, where she was writing letters to all of the parents.

Ginny looked down on Hermione with mild disgust. She really didn't like children.

"Mummy..." Hermione said. "Mummy, I want a blankey."

Ginny's heart swelled. Oh, but she's so adorable!

"Of course, baby, come on. I think it's time for you to go to bed anyway."

Hermione curled up in Ginny's arms.

"I can take Draco home with me," Blaise said quietly, startling Ginny. She'd completely forgotten he'd been standing behind her. He was so quiet sometimes it was scary.

Ginny turned to him and nodded. "Of course..." she swallowed hard. "Dear..."

That's when she remembered-the REAL wedding. She glared disgustedly into the flames he had just retreated into. She was tempted to throw a huge tantrum at her mother, had she not been so tired. She turned to see Ron had been carted off by Lavender. A grin cracked across her face. Oh, Merlin, it would be hilarious to see Ron's face when he came to his senses on New Years and found himself at his crazy ex-girlfriends house.

"Mummy, daddy forgot to say goodbye," Hermione whined.

"It's okay, baby," Ginny said, absently stroking Hermione's poofy hair. "He told me to tell you goodbye."

Hermione smiled, and then yawned. "I go bed now."

"Oh...right..." Ginny muttered. "Come on then."

She carried Hermione up the stairs and plopped her down on Ginny's bed. "Stay right there while mummy gets your bed set up."

Hermione nodded as Ginny turned to begin making the bed Hermione slept in over the summer, which she'd forgotten to make in her haste to get to her fiancé's house. Pulling out her wand, she put safety bars on the side. She wouldn't have thought about it had she not remembered her mother doing the same for her when she was a baby.

She turned to Hermione to see she had already fallen fast asleep.

Ginny took a few cautious steps forward, trying to muffle her heels by stepping on discarded pieces of clothing.

"Hermione?" She said, poking her skinny arm. "Baby."

Hermione cried out. "No!"

Ginny's hand shot back, and she was angry. "Well, fine!"

But Hermione was so far gone that she didn't hear her.

Narrowing her eyes at the child, Ginny went to sit on the other bed, but laded on the safety bars and fell backwards, hitting her head on the bar on the other side.

She was so frustrated! Growling, she ripped off her shoes and tossed them at the floor, then ripped off her dress, and pulled the sheets up around her, content to sleep in her slip and underwear.

The next morning, Ginny awoke to a soft tapping on her door. "Mhmmmmm..."

She mumbled.

The door creaked open, and Ginny rolled over. If it were anyone but her mom, she'd die. Her makeup, she knew, was smeared all across her face. All of her hair spray from the night before would not have done her hair much good. And she was wearing her underclothes.

"What do you want?" She mumbled, her eyes squeezed shut tight.

"To take you and my kids to breakfast."

Ginny's eyes burst open.

"Blaise?" She shrieked, sitting up. "What are you-?"

Blaise slapped a hand over Ginny's mouth and pointed to Hermione's sleeping form.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered fiercely, pushing his hand away.

"I am positively sure we've discussed this," Blaise stated plainly, staring at her as if she were a moron.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Get out."

"Why should I?" He asked, standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I'm wearing almost nothing, and we're not married yet," Ginny said. "I'll come down when I'm presentable. Go talk to my brothers or something. And where's my son?"

"He's safe with your mother at the moment," Blaise replied, turning. "Oh, and don't forget to dress Hermione."

Ginny watched him leave the room, eyes narrowed. But as soon as he was gone, she grinned. He was so handsome! And he looked sooo strong! Plus, Slytherins had great personalities, which she'd learned from dating Draco a few years back. Of course, that had ended horribly, but still. It was nice while it lasted.

Wait…she thought. Doesn't Blaise have a girlfriend. With an evil grin, she decided to get rid of Miss Greengrass, and take Blaise for herself. Astoria was ugly, anyway.

She got out of bed and danced across the room, kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Wake up, darling!" She sang, still twirling around her bedroom.

"Hm..." Hermione said as she woke. "Why are you so happy, mummy?" Hermione inquired, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Because!" She announced, scooping up Hermione and pretending to waltz with her. "I think I'm in love!"

"With daddy?" Hermione asked, confused, her laughter dying down.

"With daddy!" Ginny said, rocking Hermione back and forth, making her laugh again.

Ginny finally set down Hermione and began rummaging through her closet to find something to wear. She pulled on a pair of jeans, an off-shoulder sweater, and a pair of boots.

"What do you want to wear, baby?" Ginny asked, brushing her fiery red hair.

Hermione shrugged.

"Well, you just pick something out while mummy fixes up in the bathroom."

She crossed the hall, closing the door lightly, then entered to bathroom, where she quickly washed off all her make up, reapplied new, and brushed her teeth.

Making sure she was completely presentable and almost impeccably flawless, she crossed the hall again to Hermione.

"Hermione, that's my school uniform," Ginny reminded, indicating the black skirt, white shirt, red tie, and black cardigan Hermione was holding up.

"I want to wear dis," she announced.

Shrugging, Ginny pointed her wand at the clothes, which shrunk and pulled themselves onto Hermione's extremely tiny body. Ginny sat Hermione in front of her and began to brush through her hair.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. "Mummy, that hurts!"

"I'm preparing you for childbirth," Ginny announced. As soon as the words left her mouth, she wondered where she'd gotten them from.

:D

Chapter one is DONE! I finished it quite a bit earlier than I'd planned, but the earlier the better!

Please tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys.

And if you don't understand it, you probably didn't read book one, so go back and do that! I just love the thought of people actually READING what I WROTE.

Yours Truly,

Lovers Dream

Less than three.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for waiting so patiently and for all of the great reviews!

As a fair warning, I should probably warn you, when I picture Ginny, I picture a girl who changes her mind a lot, wears designer, and has a LARGE love life... Just cuz. But even though she'll seem snooty in the beginning, she gets better...honest...

Anyways! Enjoy!

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

Crush-Mandy Moore

Blaise took them to a little diner in Diagon Alley, where Ginny got tea and a bowl of soup. Her children were sitting underneath the table at the moment, eating "fun shape" chicken nuggets, the shapes of which included hats that looked like they came from McGonagall's closet, broom sticks, cauldrons, wands, hippogriffs, and more.

"Looky mummy!" Ginny exclaimed, shoving one in Ginny's face. "A unihorn!"

Ginny smiled and tried to politely push the child away. "It's very nice, sweetie."

"Do you like mine, mummy?" Draco asked, wide-eyed. "It looks just like Scorpius!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Scorpius?"

"The stuffed Dragon Hermione gave him for Christmas," Blaise said, putting down his fork.

Ginny nodded. "Of course." She turned back to Draco and smiled. "Beautiful, sweetheart."

She turned back to her soup. "So why did you decide to take us out?"

Blaise shrugged as he politely cut his food. "I figured considering we'll be living together for the next term and a half, we might as well get to know each other. Don't you think?"

Ginny looked at him, staring for a full ten seconds before she realized he was talking to her and desired an answer. "Oh, of course! Uh-uh-uh...yeah."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Your brothers are here."

Ginny turned to see Fred and George racing through the doors, baby Ron on their shoulders, a frantic Lavender Brown chasing behind them.

"Give me back my Won Won!" She cried.

"Never!" They replied in unison.

She shrieked a groan and continued running. The two of them paused mid-run when they saw Ginny.

They looked at each other; eyes narrowed, then slowly, their upset frowns transformed to grins.

Ginny eyed them warily as they made there way towards the forced couple and their "children."

"Hi, there, little sister," Fred said.

"I see you've got a new boyfriend," George said.

Ginny glared. "He's my partner for the Life Project thing-a-ma-jig."

"Is he now?" George said.

"Blaise, isn't it?" Fred continued.

"Zabini, to be exact."

"Blaise Zabini...Oi, George?"

"Yes Fred?"

"You reckon this is the one...?"

"The one from last night?"

"The one who's name Ginny was screaming over and over...?"

"Guys!" Ginny exclaimed, blushing fiercely. "There are children here!"

"Children who shouldn't be," Lavender said angrily, snatching Harry from Lavender and leaving.

Ginny tried to veer away from their previous conversation. "What are you doing here, anyways? Shouldn't you be watching that shop of yours?"

"We've got the new girl watching for us," George replied.

"Great girl, she is," Fred said. "You should take the kids to meet her sometime."

"Well, we would, but-" Ginny was cut off by Blaise.

"Of course, I think they'd love it," He said calmly, and he stood.

"Come along, kids," he said, dropping a few galleons on the table. He reached out his hands, and Hermione and Draco both grabbed on. Draco's other arm was full of Scorpius, which they'd stopped by the manor to pick up. They then headed out the door.

"Blaise, what the bloody hell are you making me suffer this for?" Ginny hissed viciously at him as they followed her brothers, eying the kids warily, as they perched precariously on the twins shoulders.

Blaise shrugged. "Because I didn't have anything planned for after the diner. I'm improvising."

As much as she wanted to spend time with Blaise, strangely, (she was still getting used to how quickly she'd grown attached to him-maybe it had to do with their "childhood" together) she didn't want to have to go to their joke shop. They always played horrible pranks on her, and she was in no mood for it.

But she followed anyway. Hermione was tugging Ginny's fingers, giggling excitedly, and Draco was riding on Blaise's shoulders, yelling, "Fasto, Dwagon! Fasto!" He couldn't pronounce ANYTHING correctly.

The twins pushed through the doors of the shop. "Belinda?" Fred called.

A tall skinny girl with thick, curly brown hair entered the room. She reminded Ginny of someone...someone she'd seen, when was it? Her fifth year? Maybe even a few times before? Maybe after? Hm... Couldn't be. She was locked up for good. Probably even dead.

"Good to meet you," Ginny said. "I'm Ginny, the twins' sister."

Belinda smiled. "Belinda Bulk. Good to meet you, too." She turned to Blaise. "And you?"

"Blaise Zabini," he said, taking Belinda's hand.

Belinda grinned. "And you as well. I hope we see more of you in the future."

She stared at Hermione as she said this. "I'm Mione!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes... I mean, of course," she said. "I think I know you from somewhere."

She was smirking. This girl was weird. Why did the twins think so fondly of her?

"How's the shop been, Bella?" George asked.

Bella. Ginny's heart stopped.

"Oh, it's been great," Belinda said. "Several people have come through. There are a few customers in the back this very moment. They were looking for trick wands."

Fred nodded. "I'll go help them."

"I'll go with," George said. "You can take your break, now, Belinda."

Belinda smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you."

She went to leave. "Oh, will you be stopping by again?" She asked Ginny.

"I don't think so," Ginny said. "Very busy. I'm having a New Years party, and I-"

"Oh, of course!" Belinda said. "Yes, your brothers invited me. So I guess I'll see you there."

"Bye, Linda!" Hermione said, waving from her spot on the floor.

"Goodbye, sweet heart," she said, and then left the store, headed in the direction of Knockturn Alley.

"Did she look incredibly familiar to you?" Blaise wondered.

"Yes. And if she's who I think she is, then I think she's got my brothers under a spell."

Blaise nodded. "Sounds like something she would do. I'd better go. Did you want me to take you home?"

"No..." Ginny said absently, watching "Belinda" as she walked down the road towards Knockturn Alley. "That's okay. See you soon."

Blaise nodded solemnly and disapparated, as Ginny took the long way.

She stepped out of the fireplace with Hermione and found her mother in the kitchen. "Mum!" She said. "She's back."

Sorry it's so short and took so long! I've never had classes in separate rooms before high school and now I've found myself weighed down with all of this homework because the teachers don't collaborate! I'm actually supposed to be working on a speech right now!

Anyways, who do you think the mysterious Belinda Bulk is? If you know, don't spoil it for the others! I personally, did not like this chapter because it's so short and is basically just a plot filler type chapter. Sigh.

Anyways, just so you guys know, the music is all for the romance parts, not the actual plot. It has to do with the level of romance in the particular chapter. :) If you have any ideas for songs, please please tell me! Even though I have 900 something songs on my iPod, and plenty more songs just on iTunes, not all of the lyrics work!

In case any of you were wondering, here's the letter Sirius sent Harry as a reply in my first fic. I never found a place for it.

"Dear Harry,

Brighten up, pull a prank or two, and make the best of things.

I can't help but shiver uncontrollably when you say-or rather write-the name "Rosmerta." I did a bad thing, Harry, just to get out of paying for a drink. Would you mind if we just left it at that for now? It makes me sick to remember myself when I did that...

Yours truly,

Snuffles

Guess what! I, lovers dream, saw aliens walking to the bus! It was amazing!

Just keep breathing

Less than three

3

Lovers Dream


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! You already know an apology is in order…I'm just really lazy. Ask anyone. But I've been trying. So…here you go!

* * *

_Empty spaces - what are we living for_

_Abandoned places - I guess we know the score_

_On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...?_

_Another hero, another mindless crime_

_Behind the curtain, in the pantomime_

_Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore?_

_The show must go on,_

_The show must go on_

_Inside my heart is breaking_

_My make-up may be flaking_

_But my smile still stays on._

_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance_

_Heartache, another failed romance_

_On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?_

**Queen-The Show Must Go On**

* * *

(I had some difficulty choosing a song, but I think this is a pretty good one.)

* * *

Mrs. Weasley stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What's all this fuss about, Ginny? Who's back?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Ginny said.

Hermione seemed to tense momentarily at the name, and then continued playing with a loose strand of Ginny's hair.

Mrs. Weasley stared at her in shock. "Well, that's impossible," she said, hands still on hips. "Bellatrix is still in her cell in Azkaban!"

"No, she's not!" Ginny said. "She's working for Fred and George! Look!" Ginny pointed to her mother's clock.

She was surprised to see that all it said was "Work" for Fred and George.

"What are you trying to say?" Mrs. Weasley said, inspecting the clock further. "Everyone seems to be safe..."

"B-b-but they're not!" Ginny exclaimed, upset. She reached out for the clock.

"Mommy, I'm tired," Hermione said.

Ginny sighed. "Alright. Come on; let's go get you settled down."

...

Every day over the next week, Blaise came over each morning with Draco. While Draco and Hermione played, they both discussed possible reasons for Bellatrix's return.

"She seemed to have a particular interest in Hermione," Blaise said, glancing over at the young girl, who was riding Draco like a horse.

The two teens smiled momentarily at that.

"You think she came back for Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"It makes perfect sense," Blaise said. "She blames Hermione for Draco killing Rodolphus."

"But does she even care about Rodolphus?" Ginny asked. "I thought I once heard it was arranged. Or maybe that she just married him because his family was powerful. Either way you look, she didn't marry him for love."

"You're right..." Blaise said, recalculating his thoughts.

Another time, they discussed that maybe she WAS after the twins. Ginny decided to ask them what they thought.

"Do my little ones want to go for a walk?" Ginny asked.

The two giggled.

Ginny smiled. They were growing on her. She felt different about them at different times.

As she pushed their stroller through Diagon Alley towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Ginny realized that's how she felt about Blaise.

That day when she'd woken up to him in her bedroom, she'd laid eyes on him and her heart began to race. She believed in love at first sight, like with Harry.

She felt guilty just thinking about Harry. But she didn't really know where they stood, and she could hardly ask him when he was a little five year old.

And the same was with Blaise, but she COULD ask him. She was just too nervous. She didn't even know what she wanted the answer to be.

Ginny took a deep breath. She was so confused about her feelings. She'd just have to keep strong and see what happens. She hoped, as she walked through the front door of her brothers' shop, that this would at least take her mind off of things for a little while.

"Fred?" She called out as she entered. "George?"

It was very quiet in the store. Way too quiet for a shop with an after-Christmas sale going on.

"Hello?" She called to the big shop, glancing up at the tall, tall ceiling, over the balcony onto the second level.

"I'll be right there!"

Ginny's eyes snapped wide. She hadn't counted on "Belinda" being here. In fact, she had completely forgotten to think of that small detail.

She carefully tried to back out of the store before Belinda got there, making as little noise as possible, despite the noise she'd made when she'd entered.

But Ginny was too late.

"Oh, hello, there," Belinda said. "How are you? Ginny, right?"

"Yes, you're right," Ginny said. "I'm fine. Listen, I came here to talk to my brothers, so, if you might be so kind as to show me the way, I'd gladly..."

She trailed off. Belinda was staring at her while she tied an apron around her thin waist and shoulders.

She smoothed her stomach.

"I'm very sorry, but the twins aren't here at the moment," she said, advancing slightly. "Could I take a message?"

"N-no, that's okay," Ginny said, backing up a little.

"I'll just be going then." Ginny pulled the stroller through the door backwards.

"Wait!" Belinda said, holding onto the stroller. Ginny almost recoiled in fear, but kept her hands on the stroller, her grip tight, just in case her and Blaise's assumption had been true.

"Please," she said. "We hardly get any visitors, and the shop is so lonely when the boys are out. Won't you please come in and sit with me? I'd love to meet your children."

"No, I'm sorry," Ginny said. Belinda's face turned blank. "I'd love to, but I have to get these guys back to their father, so I really must be going."

Ginny heard one last protest as she fled the shop, but it was carried away by the chilling wind.

Ginny decided it was best she save her questions for a different time.

...

Another day, the two of them sat in the leaky cauldron, discussing reasons for Bellatrix's return. Blaise noticed that Ginny seemed more distracted than usual. He could connect it to many things-she'd just spoken to Belinda at the shop, she had a big party to plan the next day, and she wasn't doing so hot in school.

So what came out of her mouth surprised him completely.

"Blaise, where do we stand?" She asked after a long silence.

Blaise opened his mouth, like he was going to speak, and then closed it once again. He felt the need to say something, but Ginny supplied the talk for him.

"Because we've been going places together all week." Blaise made a move like he was going to protest, but, once again, Ginny interrupted him. "Now, I know you said it's just for the kids, but, really, it seems sometimes like it's more than that. And I can't think about anything else. Are we friends? Are we enemies? Are we...dating? It's driving me insane, but I just can't help but think these things..."

"Ginny, I-"

"Ginny! Blaise!"

Their gazes panned around.

"Oh, hello, Hagrid," they said.

"This here is little Davie Benzini," Hagrid said. (I can't write the accent. Same as in the Life Project with Krum, you'll just have to imagine it.) "Dumbledore sent me to take him to Diagon Alley. Ain't that exciting? Why, the only other person Dumbledore sent me for was Harry Potter! Davie, these are two students from Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini."

"Hello, Davie," Ginny said, smiling kindly.

Davie peered up at her through slightly narrowed eyes. "I thought you's was 'Arry Potta's girlfriend."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. How do things like this get out?

"I was," Ginny said, searching for words. She hadn't completely gotten this sorted out in her mind yet. "We're just taking a sort of...break."

Davie stared at her skeptically. "A break?"

Ginny looked to Hagrid pleadingly.

"Well, now, Davie," Hagrid said. "I think it's right about time we be getting along. These two have a big party coming up." Hagrid's eyes twinkled. He'd been invited. "Must be going over the details now. It's time we get you a wand."

Davie gave both of them one last look before departing with Hagrid.

"Blaise?" Ginny said, turning, expecting an answer to what she'd asked before they'd been interrupted.

And he'd decided while they'd been talking about Harry. She obviously still loved him. That was completely evident. But she'd said they were on a break. Blaise decided it'd be best if she had the time to sort that all out in her mind before telling her that he did indeed fancy her.

"We're just friends, Ginny," Blaise said.

He saw her face fall, but she nodded. "At least for now," he decided to add.

She nodded again. "Well, let's go, Hermione. It's time to help mama decorate for the New Years party tomorrow."

She stood and began to leave. "Goodbye, Blaise."

After the bell rang, signaling that she was, indeed, gone, Blaise whispered.

"Goodbye."

...

Hey, y'all! Who liked this chapter? This is one of the few in part two I actually liked. :) I hope the way-too-long break didn't turn anybody away, but wanna know why it took so long?

REVIEWS!

I had absolutely no motivation to keep writing.

So if you like what you see, be sure to let me know!

Just Keep Breathing

Less than three

3

Lovers Dream


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Hope my extended absence didn't turn anyone off! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, which I wrote all in one day, just so I could have one last post before 2011! I can't believe 2011 is almost here. Soon I'll be sixteen. It kind of makes me sad, because I feel like I've wasted so much of my life already. Anyway, this isn't my diary. Well, kind of, because my story's are my diaries in a way, but we don't need my direct feelings all over the internet. :) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**It's strange but it's true (hey yea)**_

_**I can't get over the way you love me like you do**_

_**But I have to be sure**_

_**When I walk out that door**_

_**Oh how I want to be free baby**_

_**Oh how I want to be free**_

_**Oh how I want to break free**_

_**Queen-I want to break free**_

"Finally," Ginny said, stepping back, taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a long sigh. The whole house was now decorated. The outside she'd used magic for, but halfway through, her mom lost her wand and needed to borrow Ginny's. So she had to work on the whole inside of the house by hand.

She now had streamers and banners and lights and floating candles and holly and mistletoe. The whole house was beautiful, if she did say so herself.

Hermione was curled up on the couch, coloring in a coloring book. She was dressed in a dress that matched Ginny's, a purple dress with fringe along the bottom, across the chest, and on Ginny's sleeve, as Hermione's dress had two straps, and Ginny's had only one.

"Hello?"

"In here!" Ginny called, still admiring her work.

"Looks great."

"Oh, thank you, Draco," Ginny said. "Wait. Draco! Why didn't Hermione change?" Ginny returned her gaze to the couch, where she saw a laughing, grown Hermione.

"What the-?"

"I figured out how to stay younger longer so that I didn't have to help you decorate," Hermione said, laughing.

"Some friend you are," Ginny said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes as she watched Draco hug Hermione. Hermione faced Ginny with Draco's arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. "I'll make it up to you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She turned her attention to Draco. "What are you doing here so early anyways?"

He grinned. "I came to see my wife and child as soon as I changed."

Ginny rolled her eyes and cringed, still freaked out that Draco had BATHED her. She was pretty sure she was emotionally scarred because of that, but this new Draco didn't think anything of seeing her as a naked child. He was too in love with Hermione.

Ginny sighed, happy for her friend. Now why couldn't she find a relationship like that?

"Well, I'll just leave you guys alone for a little while. Where's my...fiancé?" Ginny asked.

"Still at his place," Draco said, looking anxious for Ginny to leave so he could kiss Hermione. Another sigh. "He said he'd be over about a half hour after me."

Ginny smiled and turned away. "Thanks. Be good, you two."

She wandered into the kitchen, where her mom had left out all of the ingredients for her to begin cooking. She and Mr. Weasley had gone to a ministry New Years party, so Ginny was left to do the second half of the cooking. She picked up her wand.

Taking a deep breath, she held up her wand in a ready position. "All right," she said to herself. "Just cooking. How hard can it be?"

"Talking to yourself, Ginny?" Ginny gasped and flung around.

"Oh, Ron!" Ginny exclaimed as she sighed, putting her hand to her chest. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Her brother stood before her, laughing. Ginny rolled her eyes. "So how's your mother?" She said, turning to arrange random ingredients. "Is she well?"

"Oh, my mother," Ron groaned. "I had to sneak out of the house when she was in the bathroom just to get here. She's such a creep, that Lavender Brown."

"Great way to talk about your girlfriend, eh, mate?"

"Harry!" Ginny whirled around and almost fell into Harry's embrace.

He laughed. "Hey, there," he said, smiling, his eyes shining.

Realizing what she'd just done, she stepped back, embarrassed at her behavior. She needed to see from afar who she wanted. She couldn't act like a selfish girl, not knowing which guy she wanted.

Harry just smiled, and Ginny turned around to work on her cooking. "So, how are you boys' "parents,"" she said, putting air quotes around "parents."

"Oh, you mean my moms?" Harry asked. He shrugged. "They're fine, I guess. They're making a dish to bring over. I just...really wanted to see you."

Ginny turned and smiled at him. "I wanted to see you, too, Harry."

"Oh, please," Ron said, rolling his head around. "I'm leaving before I puke."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Ron and continued to cook.

"So, Ginny," Harry said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist. Ginny shivered.

"Yes, Harry?"

"How've YOU been?"

"Oh, I've been-"

"Oh, sorry."

Ginny jumped from Harry's arms and saw Blaise stepping through the front door.

"Blaise!" Ginny exclaimed. "Er...I mean, when did you get here?"

"Just now, actually," he said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. "Sorry for interrupting, I'll just go into the living room."

"No, wait-" Ginny said, holding out her hand towards Blaise. He smiled. "No, really, Ginny, it's okay."

"But-"

But he'd already gone.

"What's going on between you two?" Harry asked, looking between the door through which Blaise had retreated, and Ginny.

Ginny sighed. "Nothing. Nothings going on."

"Good," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. "Then why don't I help you cook?"

"Actually, Harry, I'd like to do this by myself, if you don't mind," she lied. She smiled. "Gotta leave a woman to her proper place, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know I-"

"It's okay. You need to go stop Draco and Hermione from sucking each others faces off."

Harry grinned. "All right, fine." He kissed her forehead. "Bye for now."

He smiled at her again right before he walked into the living room.

After he was gone, Ginny felt like screaming. She felt like kicking and thrashing and tearing her hair out. Why did Harry have to come in and be the great guy he is and just confuse her even more? WHY, Merlin, WHY?

**Hey Everyone! Yeah, this is supposed to be the ending...I just now realized I uploaded way to early. Here ya'll go!**

She sighed and shook her head, then returned to her cooking. She multitasked as she stirred one bowl or levitated cake layers and sent dishes into the oven or sprinkled spices into dips and soups.

Finally, she finished as more people came through the fireplace and the front door. Neville apparated and ended up merged with the Christmas tree, which had yet to be taken down. Harry used some special spell to get him un-stuck.

Ginny set all of the food out. "Help yourselves, everybody!" She called.

People were automatically drawn to all of the food, and Ginny collapsed onto the couch, watching everyone. There was a huge commotion a little bit in front of Ginny, where Neville and Luna had gotten themselves stuck under the mistletoe. She smiled as Neville turned beet red and gave Luna a peck on the lips. How sweet!

Blaise made to sit beside her, but Harry, not realizing this, sat beside her instead. "Hey, Gin," he said. "You look tired. Can I get you anything?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry. I'd actually really like something to drink, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all!" Harry said quickly. "Stay here, I'll be right back with that."

Ginny smiled at him as he tried to swim through the crowds to get to the punch bowl.

As soon as he was submerged into the crowd, Blaise sat besides Ginny.

"Oh, hello, Blaise," Ginny said. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I am now," he said, staring at her.

Ginny blushed. "Listen, Blaise-"

"Ginny, I get it, you like Harry," he said. "I knew you guys were dating, and I-"

"No, that's not it!" Ginny said. "I mean, I do like him. A...a lot. But I also really like you, and I-"

She broke off and buried her face in her hands. Tears stuck to her throat. "I just don't know what to do. It would help so much if..."

Blaise put an arm around her. "If someone would just...I don't know, send me a sign!"

She stood up and made to walk away, when she crashed into someone. She looked up from her hands and saw Harry standing in front of her, grinning, holding her glass of pumpkin juice.

"Look, Ginny," he said, pulling her closer. "Mistletoe."

Ginny looked up and saw that, sure enough, there was the same mistletoe that Neville and Luna had just kissed under.

Her mind was suddenly a-buzz with thousands of thoughts. Blaise watching-asked for a sign-Harry's getting closer-help-want to kiss Harry-what-do-back-no-...

Her thought were suddenly disrupted by the sudden presence of Harry's face. She stared into his eyes, and then they were kissing, and any last thought besides Harry was cut off.

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys! Please, drop me a review, and I'll be forever happy, and my absenses won't be quite so extended. :) And if you want to give me a suggestion, I always consider them. Happy reading/writing!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! So listen-I posted chapter four before I had the chance to finish. A long time ago (I'm ashamed at the length of my absences) I fixed that. There's an authors note where it starts up again, so if you didn't catch that part, go back and read it, or you'll be shocked by what you read up next.

Again, sorry for my absence.

Oh and here's a disclaimer. I often forget, but that doesn't mean I own it. Honestly, this is a dumb rule.

NO. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OF THE RECOGNIZABLE CONTENT FOUND IN MY STORY, SUCH AS MUSIC, PEOPLE, PLACES, ETC. IF RESEMBLANCE IS FOUND IN ANY CHARACTERS TO THE LIVING OR THE DEAD, THE AUTHOR (Lovers Dream) CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE, BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER, OR SAID DEAD/LIVING BEINGS.

Let the story commence accordingly.

...

Something is wrong as I hold you near

Somebody else holds your heart, yeah

You look at me with your eyes in tears

And then it's raining, feels like it's raining

Tears are Falling-Kiss

...

It was Harry who broke from the kiss. Ginny's eyes opened slowly. Harry was smiling at her. Ginny smiled back, but there was an ache at the back of her head, one that came with a thought.

What was that little thought ruining her perfect moment with Harry?

As Harry pulled Ginny in for a comforting, warm hug, she remembered, and it felt like her heart was being clenched in a death grip.

That had all happened on front of Blaise, hadn't it?

Oh, no. No, no, no, no. She couldn't have done that, couldn't have let allowed her mind to be cut so narrowly because of Harry Potter. She supposed it was just the affect Harry had on her.

Ginny distantly heard the sound of a clock chiming midnight through the ear that wasn't pressed against Harry's chest.

What did this mean? Her year began with confusion, is that how it would continue to be?

Harry backed up and smiled at her. "Happy new years," he whispered, kissing her again. He pulled back once more and handed her the glass of pumpkin juice he had been retrieving for her.

"Where were you running off to, Ginny," he said as he led her back to the couch. Ginny searched around frantically for Blaise, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

"I was...I needed to...Harry, I need to think."

Harry looked at her seriously. "About what, Gin?"

She sighed. "I...It's something a girl can't really discuss with her boyfriend..."

She knew that was the wrong thing to say before she even said it. Harry was smart-he knew what she was thinking before she did.

"You're having boy troubles?"

Ginny sighed and looked away. "Come on, we need to find somewhere to talk."

Harry stood and pulled Ginny along through the house. He knew it like it was his own-and it practically was.

He led her up the stairs and into her parent's bedroom.

"Harry-"

He shook his head and led her to the fireplace. There were two floos in the house-this was the second.

"Harry, where are we going?"

She didn't know why she was whispering-there was no one else in here. But she felt like she was doing something wrong or something.

Harry threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and spoke loudly and clearly, "The Room of Requirement!"

Ginny was impressed. She hadn't been aware that you could floo into the room of requirement. She barely remembered where it was.

She quickly copied Harry's actions, and soon found herself in a small, warm, comfortable room. The only other person was Harry.

"I asked for a place to talk," he said, offering her a seat at the couch.

She smiled at him. "It's perfect."

She slowly sat down beside him, inhaling deeply as she lowered herself to the couch. She let out the air in a slow gust, trying to prong the time before she had to say anything.

As it turned out, Harry did all of the prolonging for her.

"Ginny, what's going on between you and Blaise? Because I don't want to be getting in the way of anything, and I...Ginny...You know I love you. And sticking around while you love someone else...I don't want to get hurt, alright? I'm selfish, only human, and I don't want either of us hurt."

Ginny sighed. He was such a good person, way better than herself, and far more than she deserved.

"I do love Blaise, I think, Harry." Harry looked down at his lap. "But not like I love you. I'm not even sure of my feelings for Blaise, but I think they're...friendly feelings? I can't explain it...I just..." She sighed again, angry she couldn't find the correct words. "Harry, I love you, and I want to be with YOU. I just needed to sort out my feelings, needed a sign. I literally needed someone to tell me that I should be with you, and no one else. I got that sign, I think." She smiled wryly. "I know. Do you...do you sort of understand?"

Harry nodded, smiling kindly at Ginny. "I understand." He stood up and reached for Ginny's hand, which she took. They approached the floo and went through together. "On the other side of that fireplace is last year," Harry said when they were standing alone in Ginny's parents' room. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Ginny felt like melting. "This here is the start of the new year. The old year is gone and passed. Ready for the next one?"

Ginny grinned at him and squeezed his hand. "Ready."

...

I sincerely hope you enjoy! If you feel like it, drop me a review, but I'm not begging. Do what you want.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! You lucky dogs! I felt so guilty about my long time of absence so I give you…chapter six! That's two in one day! :D

I do not own Harry Potter. I mean, Dumbledore dies. Who does that?

...

Is there anybody going to listen to my story?

All about the girl who came to stay

She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry

Still you don't regret a single day.

A girl, girl

Girl-(you can choose which version, I personally was listening to Across the Universe movie soundtrack, but you could say the Beatles, who, you know, WROTE the song.)

...

Harry and Ginny came down the stairs together. Everyone was now preparing to leave the party. They'd all had their countdown, screamed their "Happy New Year!" and now it was time to leave, before people started turning into toddlers left and right.

Ginny didn't see Blaise anywhere.

"Harry can I talk to Hermione for a minute?" Ginny said, turning her head up so she could see him.

He laughed and grinned at her. He pushed the hair on her forehead back so he could plant a kiss on the skin their.

"Of course! You don't have to ask me, baby."

Ginny smiled and turned from Harry, looking all around the room filled with kissing couples for her kissing couple.

She soon spotted them near the door to a closet. Draco had Hermione pressed against the door, and was grasping at the handle, trying to get it open.

Ginny wouldn't have stopped them if it had been against a normal wall, but Ginny didn't want her best friend and worst enemy to lose their virginity on her tennis shoes and winter jacket.

"Uh, could you please spare my virgin eyes? I don't want to watch you have sex."

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Draco continued kissing her, like he didn't hear her.

"Ignore her and she'll go away," Draco whispered against Hermione's mouth.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not a dragon! Besides, if you want to do this, don't do it at my house. Plus, that's where my parents gave birth to Ron."

They both made horrified faces as they scrambled away from the door. Their faces turned to Ron, whose eyes were focused fully on Cho Chang, who was sitting with Lavender Brown by the snack table, who was making googly eyes at Ron.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny shrugged. "He really wanted to come out."

Hermione's face looked disgusted. "You really know how to kill a mood."

Ginny shrugged. "Years of practice. Anyways, Hermione, remember when you said you owed me...?"

"Oh, Merlin. Girl troubles," Draco grumbled. He removed his arms from Hermione's waist. "I'm going to talk to the Weasel. Anything but girl troubles."

As soon as Draco was gone, Hermione glared at Ginny. "What the heck do you want? I was in the middle of something very important!"

Ginny nodded towards the sleeve that had been pulled from her shoulder. "I can see that."

Hermione blushed and fixed her strap. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"It's Blaise. I don't know where he went, and I need to apologize."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and made an "I'm scolding you" face. "What did you do?"

Ginny looked sheepish. "I told him that I think I like him, then I kissed Harry right in front of him..."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Ginny, that poor boy LOVES YOU. How could you do something so cruel?"

"Indeed. That was quite rude."

Ginny recognized that voice from somewhere. A bad memory?

"Right. I knew you's was 'Arry Potta's girl."

Another familiar voice...Ginny slowly turned to see Belinda and that other little boy, Danny, who Hagrid had been taking around Diagon Alley.

"What are you doing here, Belinda?" Ginny asked. She didn't mean to sound so rude, but Hermione... "And who's this?"

"Oh, but you've met him, though. This is Danny Benzini, remember? I think you know him better as "Fenrir," am I correct?"

Ginny blinked in alarm and lowered her eyes to the boy who was smirking too deviously for a little boy.

Hermione looked between the three of them. "Ginny, who are these people?"

"No one, Hermione, why don't you go find Blaise for me?" Ginny muttered.

"Oh, no! I'd love to meet your friends, Ginevra (Ginerva?), why don't you let her stay?"

"Oh, that's alright," Ginny said. She really had no idea what she was trying to do. If this was Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf, and Bellatrix Lestrange, the deranged witch, than what could she do if they tried to attack? Hermione looked at Ginny curiously, probably wondering who this was, why Ginny was being so cold towards her, and why she seemed so afraid of such a little boy. Ginny shooed Hermione with her eyes, telling her silently to find Blaise.

"We're sorry we couldn't make it before new years. But we decided it was better late than never!" Belinda said, watching Hermione walk away with distracted, angry eyes.

"Actually..." Ginny said. "I was just about to send everyone home." She turned to everyone. "Party's over!" She called.

"No!"

Ginny whipped around to deflect the coming spell she knew was approaching.

"I will NOT have a STUPID LITTLE WITCH INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS AGAIN!" She shrieked.

Ginny got into a dueling stance. She would be ready to fight if they attacked. It was the only thing she COULD do right.

...

Alright, so here is part one of this chapter. I say this because I couldn't fit the song into Ginny's perspective-that'd be weird. So part two is Blaise's perspective, starting from Harry and Ginny's kiss.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

The Life Project: Magic of Music 6 part 2

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Voldemort would be ruler of the freakin' universe.

...

Is there anybody going to listen to my story?

All about the girl who came to stay

She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry

Still you don't regret a single day.

A girl, girl

Beatles or guy from Across the Universe

...

If only I was faster.

That's all Blaise could force himself to think about.

If I was faster to tell her about my feelings. If I was faster at talking to her about 'her' feelings. If my arms were faster and I could have reached out to stop her from running into Harry...

The memory stung his mind. Blaise didn't mind Harry the way Slytherins didn't. They all hated him. To Blaise, he was just a boy. Just someone there, going against everything his and his friend's families had been planning for years. It's not like Blaise ever intended on being a Death Eater or something.

But now he could be seen as an enemy for a whole other reason.

He had obviously taken Ginny, and without even trying.

He sighed as he leaned over the railing of the porch in the back. The wood was coated in ice and snow. It was quite chilly out, and Blaise's attire wasn't entirely suitable for the weather, but he hurt in other ways besides the cold.

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard someone fall against the wall. They laughed and continued moving away.

He sighed. He wanted Ginny as his girlfriend 'so bad.' If only he could just hug her, hold her close, just once and he'd be content. Just a few moments ago his arm had been wrapped around her shoulder in comfort, but soon she ripped herself away and then everything that almost made him regret ever meeting her happened.

He didn't regret meeting her. Not one bit. And it wasn't too late...they could still he friends.

Blaise decided that being friends may be all he got the chance to do with her. He didn't want to ruin that.

Deciding on this, he turned from the railing and readied himself to go back inside to the party.

Just as he was taking his first steps, the door creaked open, and out came Hermione Granger, looking slightly ruffled and breathless. Apparently, no one had told her that her dress was hiked up to her thighs. Blaise rolled his eyes. Draco.

Hermione squinted in the darkness. "Blaise?" She whispered.

"I'm here," he replied.

She jumped and turned her head to find Blaise standing beside her.

"Hurry!" She said, wrapping her tiny hands around his large ones. She tugged. "Come on! I think Ginny might be in trouble. She asked me to come find you!"

Blaise's mind went blank for three seconds exactly. Then, there could be heard the sound of a spell being cast, and a new spell to shield. At this, Blaise launched into the house.

He didn't even take a moment to relish the warm air on his frozen skin. He saw Ginny locked in a duel with Belinda, the girl from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and the little boy-Danny?-from Diagon Alley. Only they were slightly different now. Danny was ferocious and horrifying. He was taller now, and his hair was changing from black to brown. Belinda was growing taller as well, and much curvier.

Ginny was skillfully dueling 'Belinda' while Harry was successfully fighting 'Danny.' Everyone else was screaming and cowering, and trying to protect each other. Neville was showing an uncharacteristic display of courage by hovering over Luna, protecting her sufficiently from any spell that might come her way.

Without another moment of hesitation, Blaise threw himself into the fight. Two against one, Ginny and Blaise against who could now be seen as Bellatrix Lestrange, and the great Harry Potter against the werewolf Fenrir Greyback.

"I'm so sorry Blaise!" Ginny said as she dodged a close killing curse and retaliated with a hex that caused Bellatrix's skin to turn purple. It was obviously the first thing to come to her mind.

Bellatrix simply laughed. "You're going to have to step up your game, little girl!" She cackled. "Silly schoolyard pranks aren't going to work against me!" She laughed and laughed.

"Sorry for what?" Blaise replied.

Around them, people were turning into children. Blaise had no idea where Hermione or Draco were, but his number one priority at the moment was to make sure Hermione stayed safe, and none of the other children were harmed because of her.

"For kissing Harry!" she said. "And for saying no to you like that. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry!"

"Ginny, it's okay," Blaise said, sending three hexes in a row at Bellatrix to be sure one of them hit her. "I forgive you. I just want you to be happy, okay? And I want you to be safe so-LOOK OUT!"

Harry dove in front of her, whipping his wand around to create a shield charm. Bellatrix's curse bounced off the shield and struck Fenrir in the chest. His eyes widened in one last human act, and then he fell over onto his side, creating a loud 'thump!'

Harry continued soaring through the air, until he had changed into a small child, and landed in a heap at Blaise's feet.

...

There's the second half of chapter six! Next, chapter seven!


	8. Chapter 7

This chapter I officially dedicate to my dear reader, Blonsky. Sorry I didn't send you a reply, fan fiction wasn't letting me get to the login page. But this is basically what I was gonna say: You cannot even begin to comprehend how grateful I am for your review. I love a thorough critique. Thank you very very much. I'm glad I could write something for you to enjoy. :)

...

I do not own Harry Potter. Why? Because I would still be in the process of writing it.

...

Ooo. You make me live

Whatever this world can give to me

It's you, you're all I see

Ooo, you make me live now honey

Ooo, you make me live

You're the best friend

That I ever had

I've been with you such a long time

You're my sunshine

And I want you to know

That my feelings are true

I really love you

You're my best friend

Queen-You're my best friend

...

Blaise stared, horrified, at his feet. The boy-who-lived lay at his feet as a toddler, covered in blood. Bellatrix cackled. She was covered in blood as well, and trying to pick herself up off of the ground. "You little fools. You'll regret this. Soon, very soon, you certainly will."

She apparated before anyone could get a single word in.

"Harry!" Ginny cried once Bellatrix was gone. She dropped to the floor at his feet and rolled him around. He smiled at her, his eyes half closed. Blood poured from a wound on his forehead. It didn't look bad, but it worried Ginny nonetheless. "Did I save auntie?"

Ginny teared up. She tried to smile for him, and she nodded. "Yes," she said, tears spilling over. She hugged him to her chest. "You did. Very good job. Auntie loves you very much."

Harry hugged her back feebly.

"Ginny?" Hermione turned towards the soft, distant voice. "I'll take Harry home now. Is that okay?"

Ginny looked up and saw everyone standing in a circle, looking down at her and Harry with sad eyes. Most were holding children. Parvati stood beside Luna, holding Dean tightly, her eyes very wide.

Ginny looked down at Harry and nodded. "Yes. I think it's a good idea. Make sure he gets better, okay?"

Luna smiled softly and nodded.

Everyone else slowly wandered away after that, until it was just Ginny and Blaise standing in her trashed home. Ginny looked around and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her dress was torn, and there were trails of makeup running down her face.

"Where are Hermione and Draco?" Blaise asked.

Ginny froze. Then she bolted from the room. "Hermione? Draco? Where are you?"

She ran through room after room, pulled open closet door after closet door. She ran into her bedroom and checked everywhere, the basement and her parents' room. She was finally checking Ron's room when she heard Blaise call her.

She sprinted to the bathroom. "What?" She panted.

Blaise held a finger to his softly smiling lips and gazed down into the bathtub. In it laid Hermione, curled up in a ball, and Draco, protectively wrapping his arms around her in a final attempt at keeping his love safe before he and she were both completely and helplessly vulnerable.

Ginny smiled at the sweet scene. She was so happy for Hermione that she actually felt tears come to her eyes.

Ginny knelt beside the tub. "Hermione? Hermione, cherub, I think you should come to your bed now."

Hermione made a few noises in protest through her sleep. "And you too, Draco," Ginny said. "Time for bed."

Draco stirred and sat up, but Hermione still didn't move.

"Mommy?" Draco said, peering up at her through the long silvery hair hanging over his eyes. "Can I stay in Mamione's room? She's scared 'cuz of Belinda so I can't say bye-bye."

Ginny smiled. "I think that'd be a good idea, sweetheart. Daddy can come and pick you up tomorrow."

She looked to Blaise for confirmation. He nodded. "I'll stop bye around noon and we can go to lunch."

Ginny nodded and stood to help the little ones out of the bathtub. She gave them each a hug and a pat on the back. Hermione was still mostly asleep and didn't comprehend much of what was going on. "Draco, why don't you take Hermione up to the bedroom?"

Draco nodded and, after giving Blaise a hug took Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs.

Ginny turned to Blaise. She was now officially alone with him. "Blaise, I hope we can still be friends."

Blaise smiled at her. She looked adorable, staring down at her folded hands like she expected him to scold her. "Of course. I'd be very sad if we couldn't. And even if I never find someone as pretty and wonderful as you," Ginny looked up here with a shocked expression, her eyes filled with innocent wonder, "I know I can be happy just being your friend."

He didn't care that it was one of the cheesiest things he had ever said in his life. He'd meant every word of what he said. He leaned forward and gently hugged her. She softly hugged back.

Blaise kissed her forehead quickly and left the room. A few moments later, Ginny heard the floo start up, and then the whole house was silent.

Ginny looked around. She felt reassured somehow, until she remembered the state she'd left Harry in. It took all she had to keep herself from running straight to Luna's house to check up on him and take him home.

She trudged up the stairs, avoiding all mirrors and signs of disaster along the way.

Quietly, she peeked into the children's room. Draco and Hermione were curled up into little balls, facing each other, already deeply asleep.

She smiled and shut the door slowly.

...

The next morning was a complete hell for Ginny. First her mom screamed at her for letting the party get out of hand. Then she screamed because she hoped no one was hurt. Then she screamed for letting Harry get hurt. Then she screamed because they hadn't taken Harry to the hospital.

She only stopped screaming when she lost her voice.

Ginny was on her hands and knees, wearing old torn jeans, an oversized Chuddley Canons t-shirt (which belonged to Ron, but he could do nothing now) and had pulled back her hair with a Gryffindor bandana, scrubbing at a blood stain on the floor when Blaise walked in the next morning, two hours early.

"Need any help?"

Ginny jumped and looked up at Blaise. He was smiling, but he looked very tired. There were bags under his eyes and he was slouching, which was unusual because usually his manners when it came to things like that were impeccable.

"No, I've got it," Ginny said, smiling. She glanced around the destroyed home. "Unless you don't mind?" She added sheepishly.

Blaise grinned and grabbed a dishtowel from a bucket of soapy water, which was swishing itself with a sponge to keep soapy. He snapped the towel at a wall. "I don't."

...

A few hours later, the two of them were covered in soap, and, thankfully, so was the house. They had managed to repair everything broken, clean all the spills, and pick up any sort of litter they could find.

It was one thirty.

"I never asked, where are Hermione and Draco?" Blaise finally asked, apparently forgetting his dishrag was soaked and putting it in his back pocket. Blaise didn't catch her snicker and he simply wiped his forehead with his hand and gazed out the window.

"Oh, they've glued themselves to each other. I took them to play at Luna's with Harry and Dean for the afternoon."

He smiled. "Good. That gives us the afternoon to ourselves."

Ginny gave him a cautious look. "What do you mean?"

He looked at her like she had just admitted to killing her best friend or something. "We have to go find Bellatrix and stop her!"

Ginny gave him a look. "What?" She said, shocked.

He chuckled. "I'm kidding. Sorry." He shook his head. "It's weird, but being around you makes me sort of...different I guess. It puts me in a teasing mood."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I think you need to work on it a little bit. That wasn't funny, not even if you said we need to go find Voldemort or something." She rolled her eyes. "You definitely need practice."

He nodded. "Right. Now, what shall we do this fine New Years day?"

Ginny didn't want to tell him what she wanted to do. She didn't want to sound rude. The only way she could find to get around it was by saying, "How about we spend the day at Luna's with Draco and Hermione?"

He probably figured she wanted to see Harry, but Ginny desperately needed to see him okay. Earlier she'd received an owl from Luna telling her Harry was "Quite alright now." He had no new scars, at least. The spell Luna had used to stop the bleeding had prevented that.

Blaise nodded. "Alright, I think that's a good idea." He smiled at her, and took her hand.

Ginny didn't pull away. While she knew she loved Harry, this also felt like it could be right. She felt close to Blaise in a different way than Harry, in a way she'd never been able to maintain with any previous boyfriends she'd had.

She felt friendship.

...

Hey! So this was one of my longer chapters, I guess. I remember when I used to not have a life and all my chapters were this long and longer. Well, study hall is boring, so I had to do something...

Patiently wait for chapter 8, coming soon!


	9. Chapter 8

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you I love you until the end of time

Come what may-Moulin Rouge 

Break finished out quickly, and Ginny soon found herself in that room which she had previously spent time in as a toddler. She was stunned to find that almost every picture on the walls had changed, but not all of them. There was one of grown Hermione and Draco laying on the beach.

She found it a little creepy, considering they were now brother and sister, but whatever.

Other than that, the pictures were of her and Blaise, with miniature Draco and Hermione.

Blaise came up behind her and glanced at each of the pictures in turn. "Look at that one," he said, pointing to one farther up on the ceiling.

It was Ginny and Blaise, but it also contained all of the children from their class. The Ginny and Blaise in the picture looked a little strained, but they also looked happy to be there.

"I wonder when that's going to happen?" she wondered.

Blaise shrugged. "Some of the other things in pictures didn't happen to the others. Ron was telling me that he was thankful he didn't have to ride dragons with Cho."

Ginny snorted.

Blaise sighed. "You ready to ge married tomorrow?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess." She sighed.

Blaise placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand if you don't want to waste your first marriage on me."

"No, that's not it!" Ginny said, shaking her head and trying to smile. "Well..."

Blaise nodded, smiling kindly. "Like I said, I understand. So I've got a plan."

Ginny tilted her head to the side. As Blaise told her his plan, her eyes widened excitedly. This just might work.

The next day, Ginny stood with Hermione as they were all magically dressed in their imagined gowns. "Ginny, but that's brilliant! Something so small, but it can really get you out of this!"

"I know, Blaise is a genius!" Ginny exclaimed cheerfully. After last night, she had been positively filled with glee at the prospect of saving her first marriage for Harry. And thinking of Harry, she had a date after her "Wedding" that night, and she was ecstatic. She was too worried about what she was going to wear to really think about anything.

"So, Ginny, do you have your vows memorized?"

Ginny's eyes nearly exploded out of her head, and her jaw dropped.

"Vows?" she deadpanned.

"Yes, Ginny, your vows!" Hermione exclaimed. "Vows, vows! The words you need to recite in less than an hour! "

"I know what vows are!" Ginny snapped, bringing a hand to her forehead. "I was just too caught up in the plan last night to have time to memorize them! I forgot, okay, it's a lot to remember!"

"You're going to have to repeat the class if you fail the first exam."

"This is an exam grade?" Ginny moaned. "I'm a failure!"

"Alright, this is fine, Ginny, they're not that hard, and Dumbledore will be saying them with you, so that's alright as well. You'll just have to listen carefully to what he says and then memorize the vows before you have to write them on your test."

"Right," Ginny said. "Of course. That should work. And it's not a real marriage anyways, so who cares?"

"Right, Ginny, there's no need for panic." Hermione smiled and lifted one of Ginny's shimmering curls. "You look beautiful."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Are we ready?"

Hermione nodded as well. "We're ready.

...

Ginny didn't pay attention to many of the weddings. Why should she have? She was seated next to Harry, after all. Many of the people in the "church" were really getting into the whole thing, and thought it wrong that she should be holding hands with Harry on the day of her wedding to Blaise.

But they didn't know what she knew.

Marriage was only legal in the wizarding world if your name is spelt correctly on the marriage form.

Ginny was content to know that all she had to do was drop a "v" in "Ginevra" and all Blaise had to do was spell his name "Blaze." It was so stupidly simple that Ginny was surprised none of the other couples had thought of it.

When it was Ginny's turn, the church transformed, and shimmered in many tones of red, peach, and white. The room was extravagant, the bridesmaids were beautiful, and Ginny was glowing with excitement. She may not have been really getting married, but she was so happy to be getting out of it, probably much happier than she should have been, but she couldn't help it, not one bit.

As she signed the form incorrectly, she was nervous Dumbledore, who was watching her closely, would say something and stop her. But his eyes twinkled like they always did, and she thought he seemed proud of them for cracking through the system.

When she said her vows, she didn't mess up once. When the kiss was offered, Ginny took it, just a small, chaste kiss, which she gave Blaise on the cheek.

They were still friends.

...

I don't have much more for this one. We've got a bit of unfinished business with Bellatrix, and that's about all. If you've got any ideas for what should happen with the little guys, lay it one me! I'm always open for suggestions, but people don't really like giving them, do they?


	10. Chapter 9

This chapter is hereby dedicated to my wonderful reviewer muentiger. I will be using the idea she gave me in the future, and maybe even this chapter, I don't know, I write AN's before anything. :)

...

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here (in your arms)-Hellogoodbye

...

That night, Ginny hung her dress in the wardrobe in her and Blaise's shared bedroom, then searched through her closet for something to wear Hogsmeade.

"Hermione, what should I wear?" Ginny asked her best friend desperately.

Hermione shrugged, looking over some schoolwork of Blaise's. "I don't know. Nothing too fancy; the teachers think we're just going out shopping."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Ginny, can you get it?" Blaise called from the other room. Ginny didn't want to know what he, Harry, and Ron were doing in there, so she simply went along, wandering out into the living room in her sweats and camisole.

She pulled the door open. "Yes?" She said.

She froze when she spotted Dumbledore standing before her, smiling cheerily.

"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley," he said brightly. "I trust you're settling in with Mr. Zabini well."

Ginny nodded and forced herself to smile through her awkwardness. "Yes, thank you, Professor. Is there something you needed?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, indeed. We've recently had a student transfer from Beauxbatons Academy, and she needs to participate in our school's life project in order to pass the grade. And, of course, she's a seventh year, so going next year is not an option. And as you know, everyone has been partnered already. So she will be joining your group, if you don't mind. Think of her as your sister. She's just here to observe your parenting skills, babysit, and help pay the bills. She's already received a job as an office assistant. She can tell you all about it if she wants to."

Dumbledore finally stopped speaking. It was a log wave of words from him, and as Ginny took it all in, Dumbledore stepped to the side to allow a girl who mildly resembled Christine from a movie Hermione had taken her to watch called "The Phantom of the Opera," to come into the room. She was very petite and slender, and had massively curled hair held up on her head with several antique, very expensive looking combs. Her hair was a tamed version of Hermione's as a first year, but longer, shinier, and darker.

She was very pretty.

"Eh...of course," Ginny said, stepping aside to let the girl enter, dragging a trunk behind her. "Come on in."

Ginny turned to watch the girl enter.

"But where will she...?" Ginny said, turning back to Dumbledore. But he was gone when she looked.

Ginny turned back to the room, and her question was answered. There was a new room off to the right of hers.

"I guess that's your room, then," Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest. The girl smiled and nodded. "Sorry," Ginny said suddenly. "What was your name again?"

"Oh, you can call me Izzy," she said. "Izzy Holmes."

Ginny nodded and held out her hand. "Great. I'm Ginny Weasley, pleased to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

She backed up towards her room. "I've got a date. If you'd like, I can get a friend to help you unpack."

"Sure, that'd be nice," Izzy said, still smiling in a way that was giving Ginny chills down her spine for a reason unknown.

"Blaise!" Ginny called.

"What?" he replied snappishly.

"I need you!"

There was a pause. "Ginny, what's going on?" Harry called back.

"Nothing, Harry, it's alright, love," she said. "But we've got a new roommate and I wanted Blaise to help her unpack."

"Why me?" he whined.

"Because I want to look nice for my and Harry's date!" Ginny replied.

"You always look nice, Gin!" Harry called, jumping at the compliment.

Ginny grinned and scoffed, too quiet for anyone but her and Izzy to hear. "Thank you, Harry. Please, Blaise?"

He groaned. "We were TRYING to make Harry look less dorky for the date," he said, walking through the door. He froze when he saw Izzy, his eyes bugging wide.

"Izzy, this is Blaise Zabini, my husband in the class. Blaise, this is Izzy, my sister I guess."

"Wow..." Blaise said. At that, he seemed to realize what he was saying and doing, and snapped to a cool and calm exterior. He held out his hand. "Er, I mean...it's Blaise." He winked at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Thanks Blaise. Hope you get settled in alright, Izzy."

Izzy nodded. "Thanks, I will."

Ginny returned to her room and vowed not to leave until she looked amazing.

"So a new roommate?" Hermione said, looking up from Ginny's homework, which she was now working on. "Oh, don't wear that, Ginny, it looks kind of slutty."

Ginny's face dropped into a glare and she dumped the emerald green tube top onto the bed, then threw herself around to find something else from her closet.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, pulling out a black dress. "How about this? With my beaded belt?"

Hermione made a face. "Ehhhhhh...how about you try it on? It's hard to tell. So is she nice?"

Ginny nodded as she pulled off the sweats and camisole and slipped into the dress. "Yeah, it seems like it. Does this look to formal already?"

Hermione nodded. "Afraid so. So what's her name?"

"It's Izzy," Ginny replied, pulling an assortment of clothes from her closet and laying them on her bed, beside Hermione.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Strange name. How about the striped pink shirt with this white one over it, those jeans, and that skirt?"

"Yeah, that's what I though," Ginny said, hands on hips as she assessed what Hermione had suggested. "That's a great idea, Hermione! I'll look hot!" She exclaimed, but changed around a few things.

Hermione laughed. "Where's she from?" She asked, turning back to the homework on her lap.

Ginny shrugged as she began changing. "France, I'm assuming. She used to go to Beauxbatons. Do these jeans make my butt looked...oddly shaped?"

Hermione glanced. "No, not at all. Anyways, does she have an accent?"

"Oh, Merlin, I wasn't paying close enough attention," Ginny said. "I was too worried about standing in front of Professor Dumbledore in my underclothes!"

Ginny heard laughter from just outside her door. "Don't worry, love!" Harry called from behind the door. "Dumbledore isn't interested in girls."

Ginny made a face. "Alright then... Anyways, are you sure about the jeans?" She said a little quieter as she began pulling on her shirt.

"Of course, nothing looks bad on you," Hermione replied. "Me, on the other hand..."

"Oh, Hermione, be quiet, you're beautiful," Ginny snapped, pulling back her hair, which had tiny braids held together with beads at the end. Hermione had done it with a strange Muggle machine.

"She's right, you know!" Draco called.

"Thank you, love!" Hermione called, straining her neck, as if she could look through the door at him. "Can I go out by him?"

"But I need you to do my makeup!" Ginny exclaimed. "Come on, I did yours..."

Hermione sighed.

Ginny sighed. "Fine, go on."

"Thank you, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, dumping the left over homework on her lap to the bed and turning to Ginny, who was seated at her vanity, eyeliner in hand.

"Wow, Gin," Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips. "You look great!"

Ginny grinned. "Thanks, 'Mione," she said. "Now go! Run along to your boyfriend."

Hermione hugged her and laughed. "Thank you, Ginny."

She grabbed her satchel from the bed and throwing it over her shoulder before opening the door and rushing out.

Ginny giggled to herself and shook her head. Hermione was so inexperienced when it came to boys-she was having a lot of trouble containing all of her excitement at having her first love.

But she'd be fine.


	11. Chapter 10

Tenth chapter! Yes! This is so exciting! I hope you guys are liking this story, because I have the feeling that the first was better. I don't know. I guess the first is always the best when it comes to books and movies! ^-^

So as you can see, I changed my name to Dr. Rae for my own personal reasons. :) I hope I didn't lose to many people to confusion...oh well! Anyways, ignore anything in other chapters that might refer to my other name..I'll try to get to editing that out, but that would take HOURS. So...yeah. :)

Oh, and for the music, I again saw fit to remind you that the music has to do with the romantic aspects of the story, and sometimes the meanings are hidden very deep, and may occassionally give you the wrong idea. :/ Oh well. I guess that's what I get for trying to match songs to already written chapters.

* * *

And I walk out in silence

That's when i start to realize

What you bring to my life

Damn this guy can make me cry

It's so contagious

I cannot get it out of my mind

It's so outrageous

You make me feel so high

All the time

Avril Lavigne-Contagious

Ginny finished with her makeup and left the room, slinging her purse across her shoulders.

Everyone was talking as she exited her room. At the sound of the closing door, Harry looked up, interrupting his conversation with Ron, who had come earlier with Cho to go along to the store with then.

The room fell silent when Harry stopped speaking. He stood and nearly floated to her side. "Ginny..." he said. "You look beautiful..."

Ginny smiled, ignoring the whistles from behind them, and took Harry's hand.

"Are we ready to go?" Draco asked.

Ginny glanced around the room. "No...where's Blaise?"

"Hm?" Draco said, looking away from Hermione's blushing face. "Oh, he's still in with that new girl."

"Is he coming with us?" Ginny wondered.

Harry's hand tightened around hers. Ginny, misunderstanding what he meant, squeezed back and smiled, her mind other places, and she let go and wandered towards the other door. She opened the door and peaked inside. He was helping Izzy by lifting her trunk onto a shelf in the closet, rather than leaving it at the foot of her bed, where instead stood what seemed to be a tall bird cage.

They hadn't noticed as she slid inside and shut the door, hiding in the shadows of the small area in front of the door before opening into the room.

"I still can't believe you could use magic like that to shrink that cage to such a small size!" Blaise exclaimed suddenly.

Izzy laughed, for some reason nervously. "Thanks. I used to use it all of the time on my bosses cage."

"Your boss had a cage?" Blaise said in a comical, monotone voice.

Izzy laughed more freely this time. Blaise's eyes seemed to light up. "Oh, no," she said. "I guess I should have specified. He had a snake."

"Excuse me?"

Their gazes turned to Ginny, who stepped forward into the dark room. "Are you guys coming with us? We're ready to leave."

"Leave?" Izzy asked, confused. She seemed to be glaring at Ginny, for some reason Ginny couldn't fathom. Maybe for interrupting her flirtatious conversation with Blaise?

Ginny felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Yeah, we're going to Hogsmeade for some shopping," Blaise said. "Actually, most of us are going on dates. We'll be leaving separately once we get there. But you can stay with Ron, Cho and I. None of us have dates, and I wasn't looking forward to their company. No offense," he added, turning to Ginny in recognition to the fact that Ron was her brother.

"None taken," Ginny said blatantly. "Well, I'm going out, I was just supposed to let you know we're going."

"Right," Blaise said. "We'll come. Right?" He threw a pleading glance at Izzy.

She laughed. "Of course."

Izzy grabbed a silky green purse from the small table beside the bed and threw it over her shoulder. Ginny left the room and immediately clasped onto Harry's hand.

One thing she hadn't remembered-he could always tell how she was feeling.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Hm?" she said, playing innocent. "Nothing's wrong!" But she sounded too frantic.

Harry analyzed her face. He sounded dubious as he said, "Whatever you say."

The group of students left the room and headed towards the doors that would lead them to Hogsmeade.

They left with a group of students who split off from them almost immediately, walking just behind them.

One of them kept an eye on Ginny, Ginny noticed, one on Harry, one on Draco, and one on Hermione.

Ginny didn't know why. Was it because they were the only ones holding hands?

She assumed that was it.

When they arrived, everyone broke off. Hermione and Draco went straight towards a small garden off towards the far side of the small town. Ron, Cho, Blaise, and Izzy went to the Three Broomsticks. Ginny followed Harry to the shrieking shack-she loved to hear Harry tell the story of the werewolf, her previous teacher, who used to hide in there. Remus Lupin. When she was younger, she used to love to listen to her mother's stories of the great Harry Potter, and the evil lord Voldemort, and anything her mother knew leading up to the two of them. She especially loved to hear of the marauders, the group of students who used to rule the school. Ginny loved to know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the current rulers and, being their friends, she was a part of it all.

Harry began with the story of how James, his father, and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, met.

Ginny leaned against him, using him for warmth. Though she may have looked nice underneath, she knew she and Harry would be spending quite a bit of time outside and alone anyway, so it didn't even matter what she wore.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and held her close as he spoke. She gazed out at the shrieking shack, intrigued.

"Then he and my dad left old Snape's compartment and that's how the started their second year. Snape chased them out and into the hall-"

"Harry, what's that?" Ginny interrupted, pointing out towards the small field before the shack. Ginny took his glasses from his face and put them in front of her own eyes to try and see if she could spot faces.

"Well, how can I tell you if I can't see?" Harry said, a laugh in his voice.

"I can't tell," Ginny said, giving the glasses back to Harry, who couldn't see either. "Perhaps we should tell a teacher? They look like they could be in trouble."

"Or getting themselves into trouble," Harry deadpanned. "Let's ignore them, Ginny, we don't want to get involved."

Ginny stared out at the people down there longingly. She really wanted to help them. And it wasn't like Harry to deny help of anyone.

"Let's go get those groceries you're supposed to be getting," Harry said.

Ginny's eyes stayed glued to the people.

Harry sighed. "Come on, Ginny, they're not in trouble, I could see well enough that they're alright. Does it look like either of them is struggling?"

Ginny squinted. "No..."

"Well then, they're alright. And anyways, I think it may be two of those blokes who'd were standing behind us while we walked here. A bunch of Slytherins. They're probably up to no good, and it doesn't concern us."

"But Harry, you normally love reporting Slytherins."

"But I've also learned that if I report someone for doing something wrong, I also get in trouble."

He had a point there. Ginny shrugged and followed him along.

After buying groceries, they met up with the others in the Three Broomsticks. Everyone but Blaise and Izzy were there.

Ginny received several blank stares when she inquired as to where they were.

After sitting down with a butter-beer and and her boyfriend, Ginny saw them walk through the door, laughing boisterously. They approached the counter, ordered two drinks, and sat down in front of Harry and Ginny.

"Hey, guys," Ginny said, straining to smile. She couldn't fathom why she seemed so unhappy about the fact that Blaise was being made happy by someone other than herself. "Where were you?"

"Izzy took me to meet some of her friends," Blaise said. "They're Slytherins, but guys I've never met before. Very nice, very funny."

"Really?" Asked Ginny, leaning into Harry. Something seemed off, not just with Blaise acting so out of character, but also with Izzy. She was grinning hugely, but her eyes were shifting suspiciously. "Why?"

Blaise stopped laughing to stare at her. "What?"

"Why?" Ginny said, shrugging. "I just wanted to know what makes them so funny." She took a sip of her drink.

Blaise seemed to have to think harder than it should have been to come up with an answer to her question. "Now that I think about it," Blaise muttered. "I don't know why they're so funny. Just a feeling-"

"Well, they told us that really funny joke, Blaise, don't you remember?" Izzy said, interrupting him.

Blaise's eyes seemed to go foggy for a second, before he apparently remembered. "Oh, yeah! I remember now! Ginny, you're gonna love this joke. So a hippogryph, a witch, and a rabbi walk into a bar..."

Ginny listened to the joke and laughed with the others, but her mind was far off. What was so off about Blaise being happy for once, instead of gloomy, giving her the smallest of smiles manageable, even if he seemed entirely content with the world?

Ginny realized she was still at the Three Broomsticks when Harry coughed. "Ginny, I think I'm turning into a kid again," he said.

Ginny frowned. That wasn't good. Ginny kissed him one last time before he turned into a small child.

"Aunty Ginny!" He exclaimed. "Where's mummy?"

"Mummy's home, darling," Ginny exclaimed as she picked him up and brought him to the counter. "Aunty Ginny was just bringing you to the Three Broomsticks for ice cream."

"Yay!" He shrieked excitedly. Ginny smiled as she handed him his ice cream.

She returned to her table and picked up the groceries. "Are you coming back with me?"

Blaise looked at Izzy. "Actually, we were planning on staying a little while longer, but I'm not sure about you walking back alone."

He mouthed the word "Bellatrix."

Oh, so suddenly he took an interest in her?

Ginny didn't understand what was bringing up all of these feelings, but, all at once, they were there, stirring in the pit of her stomach, an angry dragon was rearing it's head.

And she had no idea why.

"No, that's alright, I'll be fine," Ginny said, too snappishly. "I can make it by myself. Stay, have a good time. Make Izzy feel welcome."

Ginny leaned around Blaise and gave Izzy a smile. It wasn't her fault.

Actually...as Ginny thought about while she walked out of the Three Broomsticks, it might have been her fault.

"Ginny, wait up!" Ginny turned to find Madame Rosmerta. At he feet were four children. "You forgot a few."

Ginny's eyes widened. She had to cart home five children? In the dark? With a criminal (criminals if she counted all of the other shady people who had been let loose when the dark lord was killed) at large?

Maybe she should have turned to get Blaise to walk with her...

"Where were they waiting for us?"

Ginny's ears picked up Blaise's voice easily.

"In the shrieking shack..." Came Izzy's quiet voice.

Ginny felt her eyes turn steely. "Thank you, Madame Rosmerta, I can't believe I almost forgot them!"

She was beyond glad Harry had finished his ice cream before any of the others could see it. Little kids were jealous, and she had no money left.

"Right," she said, placing Harry on the ground. "Everyone hold hands, and stay together. I don't want anyone getting lost. No talking to people you don't know, and please, no wandering away, or none of you will be getting desert the rest of the week!"

"You're not my mummy," Cho pointed out.

"But I happen to know your mummy," Ginny said. "And she listens to whatever I say."

They all kept their mouths shut the rest of the way home.

Ginny prided herself in the fact that she'd made it back and had them all to their proper houses before eight.

And now, she realized, it was her first night as a parent where she would be receiving a grade, and Blaise was out on a date.

He would be in trouble when he got back.

Ginny bathed Hermione and Draco. She felt it was huge pay back that Draco had no idea that she was bathing him at the present time. To make it even better, she'd dress him in a stupid outfit tomorrow and take plenty of pictures.

After they were washed, they demanded a bedtime story. After readIng to them from her copy of Babbitty Rabbitty, she had to search the toy box for Draco's stuffed Dragon Scorpius, and Hermione's stuffed toothbrush, Lucy. Ginny giggled at this, remembering the fact that Hermione's parents were Muggled "dentists."

After they were asleep, Ginny placed several very, VERY heavy locking charms on their doors and room, and she went to take a shower. She couldn't place her finger on it, but being out in the night, terrified of being robbed or something, she was really brought back to her battle with Bellatrix. Where was she? What was she planning?

Ginny was tempted to put locking charms on each window in the house, just in case the one's on the children's room didn't work.

Ginny wandered out into the living room to make herself a cup of tea when she realized something-the door that had been leading into Blaise's room that had previously been beside the entrance to the kitchen was no longer there.

Ginny's eyes widened. "So that must mean..."

She launched hereford towards her room. Inside, everything looked nearly the same, except for that now, her twin sized bed was a king sized, the wardrobe was doubly large, and there was an extra trunk in the room.

Ginny groaned.

Just then, the door opened. She prepared herself to yell at him. But when Izzy came in first, she decided it wasn't him she was angry with.

It was this awful, no good slut...

Who she didn't even know.

Ginny had no idea why she hated this girl so much, but the feelings were so strong, that she didn't even notice she had gotten into bed and allowed Blaise to crawl in as well until Blaise spoke.

"Goodnight, Ginny," he whispered gently.

Ginny jumped. "Goodnight," she whispered back.

There was silence. "And Blaise?"

"Hm?" he replied.

"It's your turn to bathe them tomorrow."

He chuckled. "Goodnight, Ginny," he repeated.

Ginny smiled, loving that she'd made him laugh. "Goodnight, Blaise."

...

Yay! My chapters are getting longer! Like they used to be! :D


	12. Chapter 11

And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis 

Mr. Brightside-The Killers

The next morning when Ginny woke up, she was freezing. She opened her eyes to see that her blankets had been pulled off. Groaning, she decided to grab on to a corner of the comforter and roll over, rather than use too many muscles in her arm and wake herself up.

She'd miscalculated just how close she was to the edge of the bed. Ginny convulsed in midair, clutching the blanket, but to no avail, as she soon found herself face first on the cold, unforgiving wooden floor.

She turned over to see Blaise staring down at her. "What are you doing down there?"

"Oh, you know," Ginny said as she pulled herself up. "Just felt that the floor needed a nice hug, that's all."

Blaise laughed, a true laugh. Ginny's eyes brightened.

"You're too kind," he said, chuckling as he pulled himself out of the bed. He continued to snigger a bit as he pulled his robes from the wardrobe.

It was then that Ginny realized that he had slept the night before with no shirt on.

She would have contemplated on that longer, and she would have loved too, if two thoughts hadn't stopped her first-she couldn't do this to Harry when he could do nothing about it, and that he looked so strange when he laughed.

He looked so happy.

And she wasn't the one who'd made him happy.

Yes, he'd laughed at HER joke, and he'd smiled at HER.

but would it have been that way if SHE hadn't met him?

That Izzy had been here not even a day and she was already ruining everything.

"Do you want the shower first, Ginny?"

Ginny's focus snapped to Blaise, who had turned away from the wardrobe and was watching her inquisitively.

Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to smile. "No thanks," she said, standing up completely. "I'll just-whoa..."

It was either because she stood up too fast or because of how hard she hit her head, but she was suddenly too dizzy, her eyes too fuzzy to walk. She fell back on the bed and watched as the room spun around.

She didn't notice for several seconds that it wasn't the bed that she had fallen on, but Blaise had come forward to catch her.

"Easy, now," Blaise whispered.

He was holding her with almost no effort.

Ginny blinked hard. "Thank you," she said breathlessly. "I-I-I don't know what's wrong..."

Blaise chuckled some more. "You probably hit your head a little harder than you thought. Are you sure you're alright? Would the shower help?"

Ginny shook her head and tried to stand steadily. "No, it's alright. I have to go take the locking charms off of the kids bedrooms."

He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Thinking about Bellatrix last night got me worried," Ginny said, shrugging. "She's after Hermione, we can't let her get in."

"Right," Blaise said. "Good thinking."

Ginny smiled, happy of the compliment, and slid into her bathrobe. She then proceeded to test how well she could walk. It was proof enough when she made it across the room with only two stumbles, and she picked up her wand and headed across the living room.

As Ginny removed her spells, she had a strange feeling that they had been tampered with.

But her worrying stopped when she opened the door and saw the two of them sleeping soundly in their little beds.

She smiled-they were so adorable!-and tiptoed over to wake them up. "Draco...Hermione..." She whispered, sitting in the chair between their beds and rubbing their backs. "Time to wake up..."

After the deed was done and she'd successfully manage to dress the two of them and bring them to the living room, Ginny entered the horrible task of brushing Hermione's hair.

Her mother had been doing it until now, but now it was Ginny's turn. She took a deep breath, holding the brush out at shoulders length away, and she began to brush.

About two seconds after digging the brush into Hermione's skull, the brush got caught, and Hermione shrieked.

Ginny's eyes widened in horror. "I'm so sorry, Hermione! Hold still, please!"

Hermione stopped screaming and sniffed a little bit. Ginny tried again. Hermione burst into tears.

"Please!" Ginny exclaimed. "Please don't cry! Oh, Merlin."

Ginny started at the bottom and worked her way to the top of Hermione's head, working through the snarls and tears until her hair was silky smooth, but still as poofy and bushy as ever. Ginny sighed and flexed her hand once she was done and had set down the brush on the table next to her.

She turned Hermione around and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. Will you forgive mommy?"

Hermione nearly broke Ginny's heart when she actually had to THINK about her answer.

So she had always been the type to think too much.

Hermione finally smiled. "No!"

Ginny's eyes flashed. The demon child.

Hermione started laughing. "Mommy, I want braids in my hair."

"We don't have the time. Daddy, Aunty and Blaise have already eaten. You need to go eat your toast so we can go to school."

Hermione's face fell.

"But I want braids!"

"Hermione, I said no," Ginny sighed, just wanting to eat something and get to class. Who knew Hermione was such a brat?

"Come on, Hermione, let's go down to the Great Hall so we can eat and catch up with Daddy and Blaise."

"No!" Hermione shrieked.

Ginny's eyes widened and she pulled back, shocked by the word.

She now understood why parents hated that word above all else.

"Hermione, I said let's go!"

"No!"

"Hermione, I am very cross!" Ginny yelled. "Do you want to go to your room?"

"Yes," Hermione said with an evil grin.

Ginny was astounded. Why had she not been like this before?

"That's it!" Ginny yelled. She picked up and book bag and slung it over her shoulder, then pulled the screaming Hermione over her other shoulder and brought her down to the Great Hall.

Ginny received many stares and whispers as she walked to the Life Project students on the other side of the hall.

"Hermione..." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear as she dropped her down around her waist, so her head was level with Ginny's. "You're embarrassing mommy. Can you stop screaming?"

"No!" Hermione screamed.

Ginny sighed. Not even eight and she'd done that more times than she could count.

And to make things worse, her head was beginning to throb where it had made contact with the floor.

The day already felt far too long and she hadn't even gone to class yet.

"Ginny, what's up with Hermione?" Blaise whispered, leaning over so he could talk to her.

Ginny sighed. She felt like crying. "She hates me," Ginny said as she made Hermione a plate.

Hermione found it numerous to chew her food and spit it back onto the plate. "Hermione, if you don't eat, you don't get a snack later, so I think you should eat."

"But dis is ucky!" She exclaimed.

"Well, then, I'll get you something else," Ginny nearly choked, giving her a clean bowl with cereal in it.

Hermione ate two bites and dumped the rest on her dirty plate.

Ginny sighed.

"Do you want me to take her?" Blaise said.

"No, it's fine..." Ginny said. "But she's just making this so difficult!"

Blaise smiled sympathetically and rubbed Ginny's shoulder.

"Why are all of the other kids so well behaved?" Ginny complained.

"Well, Parvati and and Luna are having a hard time getting Harry to eat," Blaise said. "He keeps saying 'Save it for Dudley, he hurt me.' Who's Dudley?"

"His cousin," Ginny said, looking despondently at her scrawny little boyfriend.

"And Dean ate nearly everything in sight and has a stomach ache, that's why he's so laid back. Draco grew up with LUCIUS as a father, so he's pretty well mannered. Plus, having Bellatrix as an aunt must have whipped him into shape as well."

"Yes, I heard that, too," Izzy inputed.

"Anyways, Ron can't figure out how to use a fork, and Chi keeps saying everything is Yucky. So I guess we're not the only ones."

Ginny sighed. "I guess. I'm going to go to class now. Come on, Hermione," she said, standing up and holding out her hands.

Hermione was singing a song about mermaids being really pretty and playing with her forks. She didn't seem to want to interrupt her song even to say no to Ginny.

"Hermione, please?" she begged.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny groaned exasperatedly and grabbed Hermione's hand, yanking the forms from her grasp. "Let's GO, Hermione."

Hermione immediately started crying, but Ginny was too exasperated to care any more.

She picked Hermione up, ignored the hair pulling and the hitting, and carried her to her class room.

Finally, Hermione fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Who'd you think you're kiddin'?

He's the Earth and Heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, you can't conceal it

We know how you feel and

Who you're thinking of?

Won't say I'm in love-Hercules (hey! Shut up! I love Disney!)

...

It was the longest day of her life.

In charms, Hermione broke her wand. Luckily it was able to be fixed. In potions, Hermione decided it was a good idea to spit in her potion, causing it to blow up and dye Ginny's head bright green. In astronomy, Hermione smashed an antique Muggle telescope. Ginny had to fix it herself, which earned her two hours in the library searching for the right book on fixing telescopes, where Hermione knocked over a pile of books. Cleaning this up made them twenty minutes late for lunch, and as soon as Hermione's plate was full and Ginny got Hermione to eat, the food was gone, and Ginny had nothing.

The second half of the day Ginny spent in Dumbledore's office after Hermione set Professor McGonnagall's robes on fire, and Ginny was blamed when McGonnagall turned to see Ginny holding a burnt match, which she had just pulled from Hermione's hand.

Who teaches students to transfigure candles into matches when there are small children in the room?

As Ginny trudged back to the room to clean up before supper, which she was looking forward to with all of her heart, she ran into someone she did not want to see.

"Hi, Ginny!" Izzy said cheerfully.

"Hello," Ginny said, hoping to just walk past her.

But Izzy had other plans. "Scones," she said to the statue. It let them inside, and Ginny was forced to be in the same room with the girl that she really didn't wish to be alone with.

Hermione sped off to her bedroom, and Ginny was glad for it.

"You look tired," Izzy said. "Do you need anything?"

"No, that's alright," Ginny said, making her way to the bathroom. "I'm just going to freshen up before supper. I need a cold splash of water to wake me up a little."

Izzy laughed, but the sound was almost forced. "I know how kids can be. I've got eleven younger brothers and sisters back home."

Tiny turned to Izzy, eyes wide. "Eleven?" she said amazedly.

Izzy nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Wow," Ginny said, going into the bathroom but leaving the door open so she could continue to talk to Izzy.

'I wonder why I felt so angry towards Izzy before,' Ginny thought. 'I mean, she has a right to Blaise, doesn't she? We're not married, and I have Harry.'

Ginny began reapplying makeup when Hermione sped into the room with what appeared to be a broken doll. Tears were streaking down her face.

"Mummy, fix it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, just a moment, let mummy find her wand," Ginny said tiredly.

It was then that Ginny realized she must have misplaced her wand.

"Izzy, have you seem my wand?" Ginny asked over Hermione's howling.

"No, I don't believe I have," Izzy said.

Something in her tone caused Ginny to look up from the couch cushions she was searching between. Izzy had a strange look on her face, but before Ginny could assess it further, the wooden doll was launched at her head.

It hurt. And Ginny was not in the mood by now.

"No, Hermione!" She screamed. "That was not nice! That hurt! You do NOT THROW THINGS AT YOUR MUMMY!"

This only caused Hermione to cry louder and shriller. Ginny was afraid the throbbing in her head would cause it to burst.

"Ginny, dear," Izzy said, coming up behind her and taking her by the shoulders. She steered her away from Hermione and towards the door. "Why don't you just go down to supper, and I'll take care of Hermione. I'll take her down to eat once I've got her more calmed down."

Ginny put aside all feelings she had for the girl and replaced it with a feeling of gratefulness. "Thank you!" Ginny nearly cried. "Thank you so much, Izzy!"

Izzy smiled and laughed. "No problem, Ginny!"

Ginny took several deep breaths once the door was closed and she could hear something other than Hermione's shrieks.

Her first stop was the hospital wing, where she picked up something for her awful headache.

By the time she'd left there it was time for supper.

She went down to eat, and by then the ringing in her ears had ceased.

She sat down and inhaled three helpings.

"Ginny, where's Hermione?" Blaise asked as Ginny began to eat.

"Izzy offered to take her off of my hands for a little while; I was getting a bit snappish," Ginny confessed awkwardly.

Blaise smiled. "Izzy's such a kind girl. I noticed that almost the moment I met her."

"Blaise, you met her yesterday," Ginny protested, but he didn't hear, as at that moment Harry decided to start eating again, and everyone cheered.

Ginny couldn't bring herself to be happy. Of course, it was wonderful that he was no longer starving himself, but by now she was the most confused she'd ever been in her life.

Ginny finished eating, only slightly regretting eating so much. She was walking back to the room when she realized that Izzy had never brought Hermione down for supper.

Feeling a little guilty at both her behavior towards her daughter and leaving Hermione with Izzy, she turned back to the kitchens and asked that the house elves make her a small basket of food to bring to her daughter.

The room was completely silent when she returned, except for the light chatter coming from Draco and Hermione's room, where it seemed Blaise was reading.

Ginny wandered over and leaned against the door frame, smiling down on the adorable moment.

When Draco fell asleep, Blaise looked up to see Ginny watching him. He grinned and came out by her.

He scooped her into a hug and laughed. "I did it!" He exclaimed. "I didn't think I could be a father, but I did it! I put him to bed without my parents help!"

Ginny smiled. He was still holding her off of the ground, and, for some reason, this felt...right.

He soon realized their position and, not wanting to make it awkward, set her down, much to Ginny's chagrin.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking around the house.

Blaise looked confused. "She's not here. I assumed she was down in the Great Hall with Izzy."

Ginny shook her head. "She wasn't there when I left."

"She's probably down with Izzy then. Dinner's still going on.

Ginny nodded. "I guess you're right but...I still wish I could have apologized to her. I kind of left in a rage."

Blaise smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, I'm sure she doesn't even remember by now."

Ginny smiled, wondering what this odd feeling was in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm going to bed early," Ginny said.

"Now?" Blaise asked.

Ginny nodded. "I'm so tired, and I want to be asleep before Madam Pomfrey's potion for headache's wears off."

Blaise nodded as well. "Goodnight," he said. He stood awkwardly before her for a moment. Then he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the forehead.

Ginny felt her face flame up and her eyes widen to the size of saucers. She set down the basket and rushed to the bedroom, letting a breathless, "Goodnight!" leave her lips before leaving a grinning Blaise in the room behind her.


	14. Chapter 13

The next morning when Ginny woke up, her headache had vanished. It was Saturday, so she'd allowed herself to sleep in a little extra longer, deciding to skip breakfast in order to sleep and catch up on the homework she hadn't finished.

It was when she was brushing her teeth that she remembered just who she'd given her child to.

She watched her eyes widen in horror as she stared at her face in the mirror, sick at herself.

She spat out the remnants of toothpaste in her mouth, dropped her toothbrush in the sink, and scrubbed her mouth with her sleeve as she ran out the door.

She slammed the door to Hermione and Draco's room open and looked all around. Draco's bed was a disaster, like when someone sleeps in it, but Hermione's was still made from the day before.

"So that must mean..."

Ginny choked on air and sunk to the floor, gripping the doorframe to keep herself conscious.

At that moment, Blaise walked in with Draco.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed, grinning. "It's a beautiful day out. Why don't you get dressed and we can take Hermione out."

Ginny looked up to Blaise with tearful eyes.

She couldn't even speak, she just jerked her chin into the bedroom.

"Ginny...What's wrong? Where's Hermione?"

Ginny didn't reply. She already knew. She knew that Izzy had taken Hermione. Ginny knew there was a reason she hadn't trusted the girl.

She picked herself up off of the floor and ran to Izzy's bedroom, wondering just how they had escaped.

The room still looked inhabited. Trunk, clothes laid out at the end of the bed, and the mysterious cage at the foot of the bed.

Except now, the cage was uncovered. It was empty.

Ginny, finding hope at a mistake, searched the room with all she had.

"Blaise, help me find something!" Ginny exclaimed when she saw him simply standing in the doorway, holding Draco's hand and watching her like she was a dying child.

"I would if I knew what we were looking for," he finally replied.

"Obviously we're looking for something that might tell us where Izzy took Hermione!" Ginny explained, almost angrily. Wasn't it obvious?

"Izzy?"

Ginny turned to stare at Blaise. He honestly had no clue? He didn't suspect the suspicious girl who was the last to see Hermione?

"Yes, Izzy! The girl who is either working for Bellatrix or Bellatrix in disguise!" Ginny didn't like how her voice had reached a frequency that made her sound as if she were crying.

Blaise continued to remain as calm as ever. "Ginny, I think you've become a little paranoid. Izzy is as innocent as ever."

"Oh, yeah?" Ginny said, standing. "Then where is she?"

Blaise didn't answer.

Ginny was so angry that she began to notice things better. Her senses were becoming more acute.

"I think you should be more concerned!" She said. "Now help me!"

She began to walk towards Blaise, when she heard a crinkle from beneath her foot.

Looking down, she tucked her hair behind her ear and knelt on the floor to pick up the white scrap of paper under her bare feet.

"What's that?" Blaise asked.

"It's a note. 'Lestrange, Use this portkey once you have the girl. Then I will help you execute your revenge. You know the price. Greyback.'"

"It doesn't say that," Blaise said, eyes wide.

"It does, look at it!" Ginny yelled.

"Mummy?" Draco asked. "Where's 'Mione? I miss her."

Ginny, remembering Draco was in the room, felt a huge sense of despair. Draco still loved Hermione, whether he was four or seventeen. And now that he was four, he could do nothing to help her.

"Don't worry, Draco," Ginny said, crouching in front of him to look into his eyes. "Mommy's gonna go get her. Right now."

Ginny stood and strode purposefully to her room. She threw her bathrobe onto the bed and changed from her pajamas to her uniform, and yanked her hair back into a pony tail.

It wasn't until she was halfway down the hall that she realized.

'I never found my wand last night...' she thought, horrified.

This made her drive for revenge ten times stronger. Not Ono did she take Hermione, he daughter and best friend, but her wand? Leaving her with no magic?

She ran now. Past students headed outdoors to enjoy the beautiful day. Spring had come early, it appeared, as she watched people who had thrown aside their heavy robes and rolled up their sleeves.

Being a sibling of the infamous Weasley twins, Ginny had learned a thing or two about sneaking around the castle to get where she needed to be.

Which brought another scary thought to her mind. Where was she supposed to go? All she knew was that Izzy-Bellatrix-had taken a portkey out of the school.

To where, she had no idea.

But she knew her best bet was to first get out of Hogwarts, and to do that she'd need to use a secret passage to get to Hogsmeade.

"Ginny!"

Ginny spun quickly, fearing that she was caught. But it was only Blaise. Her heart melted.

"What?" she said, her tough voice wavering due to the hot messy puddle her heart had reduced to, and which was apparently attached to her throat and her tear ducts. Why did she feel like crying, anyways?

"I came to help you!" He panted. He had to have been running fast to catch up with her.

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked, allowing him to use her shoulder to regain his breath. It tickled her ear every time he exhaled.

"Lavender," he panted. "Offered. Now, where are we going?"

"Hogsmeade," Ginny said. "It's the best we've got."

"You really think they'd be so close to the school?" Blaise asked, his breath finally regained, as they crawled through a tunnel that not even Harry knew about. The twins had found this one with Ginny's help-it took them into the basement of the Hogs Head.

"You got a better plan?" Ginny asked as they reached the end of the low ceilinged tunnel and to a small crevice with a ladder nailed to the wall.

She heard him chuckle. "Nope."

Ginny smiled. "Then let's go."

When they climbed through a crate filled with corks and bottle labels, it was nearly pitch dark. But Ginny knew this place by heart.

"Hold my hand, Blaise," she whispered.

She soon felt a rough, warm hand envelope hers. She couldn't keep herself from grinning and blushing, but it was so dark that it didn't matter.

"Now, watch your step," Ginny cautioned. "And stay as close to me as you can. This part is a little dangerous."

Blaise was now so close to her back that she felt it when he nodded. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Only a little. We're almost there now," Ginny said, trying to focus on where she was going.

"Do you want my jacket?" Blaise asked her.

Ginny stopped walking. "But won't you get cold?"

He shrugged. "I'm used to it, and it doesn't really bother me anymore. Here."

He draped it over her shoulders.

But she regretted letting go almost immediately, as he stumbled over what sounded like a corkscrew to Ginny's ears and he knocked them into another crate.

They fell down a steep stairway and landed on a slide. They slid farther and farther down, until they started going forwards, but they couldn't stop, as the momentum from their fall pushed them further.

Ginny could barely contain her screams as they flew through the darkness, not knowing where they were or where they were going.

Ginny only hoped it was taking them in the right direction.

...

Ooooh we're getting to the big climax of the story! I remember this build up in the original. *Sniff* Draco's Alice in Wonderland-like quest to save Hermione.

This one is pretty cool, too, I think.

I hope you're enjoying! ^.^


	15. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! As you saw, I did not have music in the last chapter. I would make up some excuse, but the truth is I just kind of forgot it...it's really hard to match music to my stories anyways!

So I've decided to stop with the music and change the title. I don't know. What do you guys think?

I'll stop now. You guys probably skipped this to read the story anyways. You know. I kind of left you at a big spot. ;)

Here we go!

...

"Oof!"

Ginny's face plowed into something cold and hard. The wall. Blaise managed to stop himself from crushing into her by placing a hand on either side of her waist.

Ginny sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, this is all my fault."

"No." Ginny turned to face Blaise. "This is NOT your fault. It's completely mine, and I want you to remember that."

Blaise smiled softly at her. Ginny's heart thumped so hard in her chest that it hurt. What was that glimmer in his eyes...?

Without any warning at all, Blaise had leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, but her eyelids gently fell as she realized what was happening. Blaise leaned back after a few short seconds, but Ginny had waited far too long for this. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him back for another kiss.

After a moment, Blaise chuckled. Ginny pulled back. "What's funny?" she half panted, half whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Nothing," he said. "Nothing's funny." He smiled at her.

Suddenly, they remembered their position. Ginny nearly jumped as she realized. She looked all around to find her whereabouts.

"Blaise, we need to find Hermione."

He nodded, face serious.

Ginny looked all around. They were in some sort of tunnel now. Ginny scanned the room and found another hallway. She got onto all fours and crawled along, hoping that what lay at the end of the tunnel would be a clue to Hermione and not something horrible like a spider or a rats nest or something equally disturbing.

As she crawled, she began to think of Harry, and her heart dropped. How would she tell him? How COULD she? She was cheating on him now. And now that she realized...

They'd made it to the end of the tunnel. It was a dead end.

"No!" Ginny shrieked, at the end of her patience. She pounded on the wall in front of her.

"Ginny," Blaise whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait..." she whispered. The brick she had punched had moved forward about an inch, and through a crack on the side she could see a dim light. It was very small, but a lot brighter than it was in this tunnel.

Ginny pushed a little harder, and the brick fell out into a room. Ginny pushed several other bricks out of the way until she had made a whole big enough to squeeze through. Blaise followed her.

"I think..." she said, standing and looking around. "I think we're in the shrieking shack!"

There was a thud and a scream from somewhere above them.

"That sounded like Hermione;" Ginny said, grasping Blaise's arm. "Come on!"

Blaise grabbed Ginny's arm. "No, Ginny! What do you think you're going to do? Barge into a room filled with bitter, angry, ex-deatheaters? You'll be killed before you can blink!"

Ginny looked into Blaise's eyes. He was worried about Hermione, too, she could tell...but he seemed more insistent on her safety.

"But Hermione-"

"Will not be killed in the time it takes me to execute my plan," Blaise interrupted.

"Which is...?" Ginny asked, lost.

He grinned. "A piece of cake."

...

Barely five minutes later, Ginny was shaking as she stood in front of the door, prepared to open the door for Blaise to fly in and "execute his plan."

"Where is Draco?" an evil voice hissed. "Why hasn't he come to rescue you?"

"I don't know," a voice sobbed. "Please stop hurting me."

"Hermione's seventeen again?" Ginny mouthed, a tear spilling down her cheek at the sound of her friends agony. There was another shriek after the chilling cry of "Crucio!" Blaise nodded.

Ginny felt awful. It was her fault that her best friend was once again subject to the cruciatus curse, and by the same evil witch as from the first time.

A second later, Ginny opened the door and Blaise jumped into the room, wand held out.

Ginny stood behind him, hidden by the door, and watched the plan play out.

"Izzy?" Blaise said, most convincingly, dropping his arm, lowering the useless stick he had transfigured from a brick in the tunnel.

The girl smirked. "Oh, Blaise, dear. How are you? Have you dumped the girl for me yet?"

Ginny clenched Blaise's wand tightly in her fist. What was she talking about?

Blaise grinned and walked towards Izzy. "Of course I did. She doesn't even compare to you..."

Ginny knew he was acting, but that stung. She shook her head, knowing she needed to continue with his plan. She held the wand up and prayed that this would work.

She undid the ties around Hermione's wrists and gently began moving them towards "Izzy," while Blaise continued to talk to Izzy, telling her how beautiful she was.

Because Izzy thought that Blaise had fallen for a spell used to make Blaise entirely loyal to her.

It had broken that morning, when Blaise realized his love for Ginny.

Ginny took a deep breath and shook her head again. She couldn't be distracted.

Silently, Ginny began cursing the other three death eaters in the room, along with Fenrir Greyback, who was looming in the back.

He posed a problem when he started to notice the moving ropes and the falling death eaters, which "Izzy" was oblivious to, due to Blaise's excellent work in seduction.

It was when Ginny attempted to silence him that she made a mistake. Because Fenrir fell to the ground with a huge thud when she made a mistake in her silencing spell, and his ears turned to pieces of wood. He fell heavily.

Izzy jumped and looked around. "What has happened here?" She demanded. She turned to Blaise and glared. He raised his wand, but was too late to realize it wasn't a wand, and Izzy shot him with a violent stupefy! And sent him flying into the wall. In another moment he was tied up.

"Who's there?" Izzy called out.

Hermione, Ginny's and her own reclaimed wand in hand, threw a spell at Bellatrix, binding her hands and feet, engagement ring that always seemed to vanish when she was small glimmering in the light as it was cast.

"What have you done?" She shrieked at a terrifying level.

Ginny came into the room. "Blaise!" She cried, running to his side. She tried to pry off his ropes, but Hermione fainted then. Ginny rushed to her side and attempted to wake her.

"Are you happy?" Ginny snarled at Izzy, who she could see was slowly transforming back into Bellatrix.

Bellatrix, though caught, was grinning. "I am."

Ginny glared, aiming her wand at Bellatrix's chest as she stood.

"Why?"

"Because. My revenge is nearly complete."

Ginny was confused. "How?"

"Draco Malfoy's best friend and wife will die tonight. They'll be turned into werewolves. And I will have won."

"How can you say that?" Ginny said. "Stupefy!" Fenrir was knocked out again. "Draco is your nephew!"

"And also the murderer of my husband," Bellatrix said, her voice dropping to a low, angry note.

Ginny cast several hexes at two of the rising death eaters, knocking them senseless once more.

"That's no reason-"

"Don't try to indoctrinate me with your silly ideals, little girl, it's no use," Bellatrix said passively. "As soon as you're dead, your boyfriend and dear Hermione here will be killed not long after."

Ginny glared. "You're despicable. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you. Right here. Right now."

"Ginny, don't."

Ginny whipped around to see Blaise, all tied up, blood dripping from a cut in his forehead, staring at her sadly.

"Why? She deserves it."

"You'll never be able to live with yourself if you do," he said, his voice weak.

"He's right, Ginny."

Hermione had woken as well.

"But look what she's done to you! I don't know what to do..."

Suddenly, Ginny felt a sharp pain in her side as she was thrown across the room. One of the death eaters had woken up and caught her off guard. She felt like she was crashing through walls, and her head was pounding.

She slowly fell into darkness, however hard she tried to stay awake.

...

When she woke up, she was in the dark. Fearing that she had been thrown into a dungeon or something, she stood and tried to destroy the walls around her.

"Ginny! Ginny shut up!"

Ginny spun around to see she was crouching in a small room with Draco, Dumbledore, and Harry.

She was so confused it almost hurt.

They all grinned at her.

"We got the message Blaise sent through his patronus," Draco explained. "We'll have them out of there in no time.

...

I hate this chapter. It did NOT turn out the way I planned. :/ not even close. This is probably my worst writing so far.

And you know what? I don't know how they're gonna get them out of this situation yet!

:0 But I promise I'll try to update by tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 15

Hello! Well, I've thought long and hard, and now I'm writing this chapter! Here you go! And I think there'll only be one more chapter after this if it goes the way I plan it to. This might even end up the end. Who knows with me.

...

"Ginny, we need you to stay back here until we say, alright?" Harry said, touching her hand.

Ginny jumped at the touch. "Harry, I need to tell you something-"

"It's alright, I already know." He didn't look as angry as Ginny would have expected. Of course, he didn't look happy...but he didn't look angry.

"But...how?" Ginny whispered.

"Harry, it's time to fight," Dumbledore said quietly.

"I just know, Ginny, and it's okay," he said, preparing to leave the small room they were in. "You be with who you want to be with. I've known since the beginning of this project that I might lose you, and even though I love you..." He voice shook. "I want you to be with who you choose."

Ginny smiled at him. Just before he left to fight, she leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you, Harry. You'll always be my best friend."

Harry grinned before he left the room, following Dumbledore, to fight for his friends.

Ginny crouched and watched through the hole as the fight played out. As she watched, she saw just how powerful each of them were. Especially Dumbledore, as he fought with a passion she'd never seen before.

"You were my student, Bellatrix, and I'm disappointed in you!" he cried.

"Give it up, Professor," she said, sneering as she dodged each of his blows, as she was still tied up. She was good at dodging. "I chose the right side and even you know it."

Draco jumped from the fight and untied Blaise, who helped defend against the death eaters despite being thrown aside.

Both of the death eaters were taken out, and it was finally only Bellatrix and Fenrir left.

Dumbledore had Bellatrix suspended from an invisible rope on the ceiling now, dangling before them. "You shall be sent to Azkaban once again, where the Dementor's can deal with you," said Dumbledore. "Though I really hate to waste such amazing talent."

Bellatrix sneered. She seemed completely unfazed, and it drove Ginny insane.

Ginny was given the okay to come out and untie Hermione. It was almost safe now, as the boys were fighting Fenrir, and Bellatrix was still useless.

"Ginny!" Hermione sobbed, throwing her arms around the redhead. "I knew you'd come."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you," Ginny said, holding her friend tightly. "But why are you seventeen again?"

Hermione, still holding tight to Ginny, wiped her eye. "If any of us are put under huge amounts of pain, we return to normal so we can defend ourselves. I guess it works for everybody. Maybe it pauses the process?"

The jumped apart at a loud thud from behind them.

"Professor!" Harry screamed as Dumbledore fell backwards from a mis aimed Stupefy. Harry turned and lashed out at Fenrir with new anger, and Bellatrix laughed madly.

"You'll never win! You will all be dead in just a few short moments."

"Ginny!" Hermione whispered. "The moon! It's full tonight!"

Ginny choked. "We need to get out of here! Can you stand, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, and Ginny stood, holding out her hands to help Hermione up. Ginny noticed FHA Hermione, though struggling so much her face was turning red, Ginny still had to pull quite hard so she would actually move. Once on her feet, Hermione's legs wobbled madly and she stumbled. Ginny held her up with all of her strength, but she knew she couldn't take Hermione all the way back to the castle like this.

"Come here," Draco said. "Give her to me, Ginny."

Ginny turned to Draco, who easily scooped up Hermione and held her close.

"I'm going to take her back and get a few more teachers," Draco said. "Ginny, guard Bellatrix, and be careful. Make sure no one else gets hurt."

Ginny nodded and, clenching the wand she had recently retrieved once more, she stood in front of Bellatrix.

She looked up from her, her mane of wild, long curling hair falling from the top of her head, and she grinned an evil grin, laughing an insane laugh that made Ginny shudder.

"Shut up!" Ginny screamed. "Stop laughing! It'll be your fault that you're bringing three children's deaths tonight. How could you possibly find this amusing?"

"Revenge is bloody brilliant," Bellatrix said, sneering.

Ginny flicked her wand, more violently than necessary, at Bellatrix, and tightened the ropes holding her down. Bellatrix's eyes bulged and she choked, but then she smiled again.

"You haven't got much time," she said. "It's your last chance. Just kill me and leave, save yourself. It's What you really want, isn't it? You just want me dead, and you want me to be safe. Go ahead, do it. I won't stop you."

Ginny was tempted. Oh, was she tempted to end this ruthless villain's life as violently and painfully as possible. Ginny slashed her wand through the air, giving her a gushing nose bleed, though she still managed to smile.

"I won't," Ginny said. "I won't do it."

"You're just a coward," Bellatrix gasped, becoming pale.

Another flick and Ginny had infected her with thousands of little bed sting pains. Bellatrix flinched madly.

"I just want to know one thing before I knock you unconscious," Ginny said, more courage in her voice than she felt.

Bellatrix rose her eyebrows. "Oh? And what's that?"

"What was the price you bad to pay for Fenrir to help with Hermione?"

Bellatrix grinned once more. At this time, several things happened. The fighting stopped. Harry and Blaise backed away slowly. Fenrir crouched, in obvious pain, and bright moonlight flooded through the window. And then, Bellatrix deadpanned one last word before passing out.

"You."

Ginny's eyes widened as the man before her turned into the dreaded animal, eyes intent on her. It somehow remembered that he was to kill Ginny under any circumstances.

Ginny's breathing became very heavy and labored. Her vision began to swim. She was so scared.

As the wolf lunged at her, she couldn't even bring herself to move.

Blaise daringly jumped in front of her to shield her, but Harry, having made use of the destroyed furniture around them, had used a chair to jump in front of the two of them. The wolf caught on the chair and struggled to push past, but Harry was incredibly small for all his skinniness.

"Run!" He managed to rip the word from his throat as he pushed the wolf backwards into the wall.

The two stood there, just standing.

"Don't stand there, RUN!" He screamed. "I'll be alright, just bring some teachers, and go FAST!"

They didn't hesitate a moment longer. They fled from the room, taking the passage from under the whomping willow and escaped into the school.

Ginny was crying her eyes out the entire way.

...

Nope! I was right, the next one will be the last one. I'll probably finish tonight, and then my beautiful first fanfiction will be complete, and I'll feel like a true member of this site! :)

Thanks for sticking with me guys who review. And the people who don't, but I don't know you, cuz you don't review.

Which reminds me. Muentiger and weirdgiraffe (I know there are numbers in there somewhere, but I can't think of them...) you guys both deserve a medal for always reviewing. I mean, geez, do you guys know each other? You always review at the exact same time and just make my day! ^_^


	17. Chapter 16

Sorry! I promised an update tonight so I'm updating! But you know...I'm slow and lazy! I had to practice guitar, then I went and started cleaning my room, then I got all caught up listening to Vocaloid-someone here has to know how nearly impossible it is to stop. I've got this weird sort of obsession with Len and Rin Kagamine...-and then I did fifty crunches because it gets the creative juices flowing, plus it'll help me fit into this skirt I've been dying to wear...

ANYWAY. I'm back with the final installment of my story! *tear* But don't worry. I will have an epilogue one-shot up soon. The much requested epilogue with Draco and Hermione and Blaise and Ginny in the future!

Anyways, here's my grand finale! Please enjoy!

...

Ginny, no matter how much she tried, could not stay awake that night. She slept in the Hospital Wing in a bed between Blaise and Hermione. Draco slept in a chair between Hermione and Ginny, head rested on Hermione's bed as he slept, holding her hand.

But even though she couldn't stay awake and face real life, she was having trouble facing her unconscious mind. It was filled with Harry, Fenrir, and Bellatrix. Several times she woke herself screaming. Why wasn't Harry back yet? And She'd cry herself back to sleep, holding Blaise's hand, hoping that the next time she woke, Harry would be laying in a bed as well, alive and safe and here.

That wasn't quite how it happened, though.

Ginny woke to someone else's screams. She jumped so fast that her vision turned black, but as soon as it passed, as she did every time she woke, she searched the room to find her best friend.

And there he was, a pile if bandages and blood.

Ginny gulped and stood, approaching him cautiously. No one else had woken as he screamed, though the screaming continued. Ginny sat on the bed next to him and looked down. He seemed unscathed but for a slash mark on his left cheek and his arm was covered in bandages and sitting in a sling. His eyes were open and he screamed, thrashing about. He was going to upset his injuries.

"Harry," she whispered vehemently. "Harry, it's alright! It's just a dream!"

He sat up so fast they nearly knocked heads. He stared at her for nearly a minute, eyes wide and wild, just staring. "Ginny," he finally said.

She nodded, a tear slipping from her eye as she tried to smile for him. "I'm here."

"You're alright," he said, his voice cracking. He burst into wracking sobs and fell forward onto Ginny. Her eyes widened, but she, without Amy form of hesitation, wrapped her arms around him and just held him. "Harry, it's alright. Everythings going to be-"

Suddenly, something occurred to her, something she absolutely needed to know. "You weren't...-were you...?"

He paused in his sobs. "Bitten," he whispered, as his tears continued to flow, more silently now, but he still shook quite violently.

Ginny felt she was going to be ill. 'Oh, Merlin,' she thought. 'This is all my fault...all my fault.'

A horrible guilt washed over her and she felt like dying. 'All my fault...all my fault...'

She held onto him tightly. "Is there anything they can...?"

"Do...?" Harry finished. He shook his head no.

'No...'

Ginny could hardly stand it. "And...Dumbledore...?"

"He's okay," Harry said.

Ginny could tell he didn't want to talk, she she just held onto him and gently rocked him back and forth. "I'm so sorry, Harry," she said, kissing his hair. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Ginny," he said. "It's not. Really."

Ginny nodded, but she didn't believe him. It didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"I know you don't believe me," Harry said. He pulled back to look into her eyes. He stroked a piece of hair behind her ear. "But I would love it if you did, Ginny."

They sat in silence for a moment, just staring at each other, before Harry spoke again. "You were amazing, Ginny. Amazing. You were so brave."

"But I was so afraid..."

"It doesn't matter, because you showed amazing courage, standing up to Bellatrix, rescuing your friend. You were prepared to take on Fenrir Greyback, even. Ginny, you're the bravest, prettiest, smartest, most amazing girl I've ever met in my life. Blaise is so lucky."

Ginny couldn't help but smile through her tears. "I love you, Harry," she said. He understood.

They were best of all friends.

He smiled and hugged her. "Me too, Ginny. I love you, too."

"And..." she didn't know if she should say it or not. "And I'll take good care of you, Harry. I'll even make wolfsbane potions every single day if I have to. I won't let you get hurt, or...do anything you'll regret..."

She refused to look at him, but he placed a finger under her chin and led her gaze to his. His whole face was smiling at her. He leaned forward and kissed her forward.

"You're amazing, Ginny," he said, laying back down. "Bloody brilliant."

She smiled and laughed, a choked sound. She sat by his bed and stroked his hair until he fell asleep. It wasn't long before her eyes slid closed as well, and she was deep asleep before Blaise knew it was safe to pick her up and place her back in her bed.

He smiled down at her face. Harry was right-he was certainly the luckiest man in the world.

...

The next morning, they were the talk of the school. Somehow the entire story of what happened had been leaked. While they all had to stay in the Hospital Wing, Harry especially, and excepting Draco, they still managed to hear the rumors. And of course, everyone knew that the boy who lived was now a werewolf.

Strangely, no one, not even the parents, complained. Not about Harry. Never.

Especially now that they knew who was planning on keeping him in check. Ginny Weasley, the girl who had taken on Bellatrix Lestrange to save her friends.

And, according to the rumors, ten dozen death eaters, two werewolves, a vampire, and a troll. She kind of wondered who was spreading this part.

After that, the Life project classes ran completely smoothly. Harry was affected by his werewolf side as a child, but he was pretty easy to handle in that state, so all they really did was lock him in a specialized room in the room of requirement. On days when they were returned to their human form, he was locked in the shrieking shack, just like Lupin had been.

Finally, it was the end of the year, and the life project students were having a party. Couples were easily spotted. Ginny and Blaise. Hermione and Draco. Ron and Cho-it was a surprise to them all! Seamus and Lavender were just friends, but they were obviously closer than before. Dean and Luna was another surprise, but the biggest of all was that Harry and Parvati had gotten together.

Ginny was so happy for him. She knew that Parvati would love all of him. Himself, the boy who lived, the werewolf, his past, his personality, all of him.

She was so happy that she couldn't stop grinning the entire night.

As the music played and they danced and Ginny watched everyone laughing and having fun, Ginny wondered about the music. It was a beautiful song, about music being the only thing needed to fall in love.

"Hey, Ginny," Blaise said, coming up behind her and hugging her around the waste. He kissed her neck. She grinned, happy to have him near her and held onto his arms. "What are you thinking about?"

She thought for a moment. "The magic of music."

...

Eeeep! It's done! I know, I'm the Queen of a soppy endings. It's a problem I haven't quite yet solved, as you can see. But I like to incorporate the title of my songs into the dialogue somewhere, which I now managed to do.

Thank you all so much, everyone who reviewed, everyone who Favorited, put on your story alerts, you guys rock. I love all of you. :) Keep an eye out for my other stories, k guys? Next story I'm planning on finishing is Muggle Games, but that's sort of one of those stories that really has no plot, so I just update recklessly on that one. But also, keep an eye out for that epilogue, which I'll get around to eventually.

Oh, and it seems that muentiger and weirdgiraffe, in fact, do not personally know each other. ;)

Rock on, guys. Rock on.

Live like a boss.

Just keep breathing.

Less than three,

Dr. Rae


	18. Threequel In Progress!

Hello, beautiful people! ^^ I just wanted to let you all know that I've started the threequel to this story, called "The Life Project: The Nobodies." It's all about the guys we don't really talk about. You know, Ron, Cho, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Harry, Luna and Parvati. Want to know how their project went? Then go ahead and check it out! ^^


	19. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hi, guys! I think there's been a little bit of confusion. The threequel HAS BEEN posted. ^^ Here's the link:

www . fanfiction s/ 8166 551/1 /

Just take out all of the spaces! Or, you can find it on my profile, obviously. Enjoy! ^^


End file.
